Falling Behind Enemy Lines
by LittleMissMidnight
Summary: It was agreed on that the next time Tatsumi would be captured by Esdeath that he would provide information as he stayed by her side. But the longer he would spy on the behalf of Night Raid, the sooner he would discover a secret he never knew he had. The secret that he could possible fall for their greatest enemy of all - Esdeath herself. Tatsumi x Esdeath.
1. Prologue

**Falling Behind Enemy Lines -** **Prologue**

Running down endless halls, fear stained onto his face. Any moment could be his end. Tatsumi knew that very fact the very moment he joined with Night Raid. The stains of blood on his hands would forever remain - that was certain. His reasons were simple back then but now things got too complicated that simply thinking about them would cause him a headache. Tatsumi didn't stop until salvation was near; and that salvation came in the form of a door. A smile crossed his lips as he reached both arms forward and pushing with all his might they opened as he fell down to the floor.

"You guys need to help me!" He screamed.

People in the room stared, others watched on as others sighed and turned a blind eye. Tatsumi even could hear laughter or two but one man in the room sighed as he kneeled down to Tatsumi's height.

"What did the boss do to you again?" The man tried not to chuckle.

With a annoyed glance, "B-Body P-pillow." Tatsumi shook in his spot, mortified. Tatsumi could see Wave was mortified about even thinking about the idea.

"That's rough buddy." Wave could only sympathise with Tatsumi as the woman they very spoke about appeared right in front of their eyes. "B-Boss."

Her cold eyes cross the room quickly, scanning for a certain someone. Her cold piercing that could resemble the very devil soon turned to eyes filled with love and glee when her certain someone was found. "There you are Tatsumi." the woman picked the mortified boy off his feet. "You sure left early this morning."

Still shaking, "Can you blame me?" He muttered quietly. Looking ahead of him he could see her team bowing down and greeting her good morning. Tatsumi watched on as she made her way to the table, making sure she spoke to each of her members before gathering them all to breakfast.

 _"The authority this woman has is really something else."_ Tatsumi wondered before being invited to eat with the Jaegers.

Taking his seat he could see Wave a few seats down from him winking and teasing him as he glanced at Kurome, glaring at him as she continued to eat her sweet snacks. He glare sent a shiver down his spine as he eat what Bols had prepared for all of them.

It had been over a month since he had been taken in by Esdeath once again. Attempts to take her down always ended in Esdeath favour but Tatsumi was quickly taken back by his team with careful planning, and due to the fact Mine wanted her man back. It was then agreed on that Tatsumi would become their spy and leak any information back to them due to Esdeath undying love and trust in him. Even with a month had passed the brunette still felt like that new student in the classroom where everything was so new and confusing.

Tatsumi didn't know how many more lies he had to stand by as he sent letters to his team in the dense forest outside the capital. Every time he would put ink to paper he would be looking over his shoulder constantly. He would write one for his team and afterwards a personal letter to Mine, which was a huge risk on its own but he couldn't handle seeing Mine all worried and paranoid if he didn't let her know he was just fine. Tatsumi would always end his letter in a last minute plea to get him out but the letters would always reply for him to stay as the information he was giving back made slashing the capital's men a much easier job.

"Over the past month the army's men have been dropping due to Night's Raid involvement." Run read over the morning's report. "Some are suggesting there might be a mole within our ranks."

Tatsumi swallowed hard as he tried to enjoy the last meal he would ever eat nervously.

"Impossible. The castle's walls are impregnable!" Seryu spoke as she slammed her hands onto the table. Seryu glanced over to her leader and saw she was not bothered by the news at all. "Boss?"

Wiping her mouth clean she glanced back to her team, "Night Raid sends spies all the time. Most of them die by my hands or by others. Some just aren't good enough and there for, little escape. I will speak to the minster about this and see what he has to say." Esdeath then returned to her meal.

Tatsumi drank his water and took a sigh of relief before returning to his meal. He was so glad he wasn't going to die any time soon.

"Have there been any reports of the Night Raid's numbers?" Esdeath brought in a new topic.

Flicking through his notes, "They have been gaining numbers but they have been losing quite a few over the last month due to their attack on own army."

The idea of hearing one of his friends dead without him knowing sent shivers down his spine. His heart started to panic in the uncertainty that Mine could of been many of the hundreds dead.

"Anyone from Night Raid directly?"

"No. The main group escaped with no injuries."

His heart relaxed as a sense of glee crossed his face. He could breath easily once again.

"Something the matter Tatsumi?" Esdeath's voice caught him off guard.

Nervous, Tatsumi swallowed hard on his meal as he waved his spoon in the air, "Ah, no. It's just talking about people dying while having breakfast isn't exactly...easy to digest." He chuckled nervously.

Esdeath was quiet for a moment, giving Tatsumi the idea that he had been caught and could already imagine his public execution. Soon Esdeath's lips began to move. "Fair enough. I shall discuss our plans about Night Raid once breakfast is finished."

Obeying and agreeing with their boss's words any talk of Night Raid or about the numbers of dead people subsided as different topics were talked about. As conversations happened all around him Tatsumi's mind couldn't help but wonder back to his friends. He could only worry how hard the battles must be against the capital with one less man on-board with them. One more sword can always help the battle - even turn the tides when things started to turn grim.

Breakfast came to an end as Bols and the other members of Jaegers followed suit. Tatsumi continued to sit down and do very little due to Esdeath's insisting (and also because of her intimidating presence as well). He remembered how hard he tried to convince himself he could make Esdeath turn another leaf and join Night Raid. He could only imagine the sheer power they would have if ever such a event would happen. But every time his words would ever mention Night Raid, the air would suddenly turn ice cold and her cold evil glanced would go straight through him. It was going to be a straight no, no matter how many times he would try.

Soon he just came to the point where he accepted that once day he would have to turn his blade against her.

As he pondered about his friends he had left behind he felt his head getting heavy as the minutes went by. The brunette placed his hand onto his forehead and felt how warm it was. Feeling the lack of energy he had Tatsumi knew he had to rest. But the problems was trying to leave without Esdeath tagging behind him. Leaning on the chair's arm for support Tatsumi soon made his way up to his feet and took a few quiet and slow steps towards the door.

But his idea to escape quietly was quickly shattered when he felt his body suddenly shut down as he fell towards the floor. Making a huge thud sound as soon his body hit the floor.

"Ah...shit." He muttered as he felt Esdeath cold fingertips pick him up into her arms. She quickly placed her hands onto his forehead and noticed he was getting quite the fever.

"Tatsumi you...have a fever."

Avoiding Esdeath's gaze, "Thanks for noticing."

Tatsumi could feel his whole body be easily picked up by the Jaeger's leader. It was to no surprised as the first time he was captured by her she was only carrying him over one shoulder. Esdeath was so much stronger than her slim figured portrayed. With the aid of her men the door was easily opened as Esdeath walked to their quarters as she tried to gather less attention as possible.

Tatsumi didn't have a single clue what could make a bloody mad woman show such compassion and kindness to him - a man of her enemy and of her beliefs. Did he somehow showed a side of him that just made her want him more or was it just simple love at first sight? He didn't have the answers for them right now as he felt dizzy and his face heating up even more now.

Still in her arms Tatsumi watched at how calm she looked from the outside. If he knew Esdeath well enough he knew she was panicking deep in the inside. He could feel how tightly she was holding him as nurses that came by aided her to open the door before being told to leave harshly. As Esdeath locked the doors behind them she carefully placed Tatsumi onto the bed they shared as she rushed from one point of the room to another. It was up to this point where the young male solider simply closed his eyes and took in the dear sleep he rarely had ever since landing captive by Esdeath and the Capital.

* * *

 _"You WHAT." Tatsumi's voice could be heard in every room of Night Raid's base. "OH HELL NO. Once is enough!" Tatsumi slammed his hands onto Najenda's desk. "I'm not going through that torment again!"_

 _Chuckling as she kept her arms crossed, "But think about it Tatsumi, you'll be spying on the Jaegers 24/7. You'll be helping us by getting precious information that we need to we want this revolution to actually happen."_

 _"But can't it be in another way? Why let me live and be captured by Esdeath **again?"** Tatsumi kept on complaining. "Do you have any idea how crazy she is?"_

 _"Funny enough you say that Tatsumi." Night Raid's leader lit up another cigarette. "I believe your the only one that makes Esdeath sane."_

 _Tatsumi twitched his eyes, annoyed at his boss. "I can't believe this."_

 _"Think of this way, you not fighting will keep Mine's mind at ease."_

 _Mine's name caused him to relax a little. "She...worries about me that much?"_

 _Najenda placed her cigerette down for a brief moment. "I can tell just by the way she looks at you every time we go out on missions."_

 _Tatsumi looked away for a brief moment before returning his gaze back at the boss. "But then I'll be worrying back. What if she gets hurt? I'll never forgive myself?"_

 _The silver hair woman smiled at the concern the two love birds had for each other. "Mine is strong. If she needs to run she will. Believe me."_

 _Looking back up, Tatsumi sighed._

 _"If it will keep Mine's mind at ease, then I'll do it."_

* * *

His eyes opened wide only to be greeted by Esdeath flustered face. Smiling towards him he felt her cold hands against his cheeks, brushing him softly with her fingertips. He had no idea why she was smiling towards him and was afraid to know why. Esdeath slowly pressed her body against him as he gently ran her fingers through his thick brown hair. Tatsumi froze in his spot as Esdeath huge cleavage was showing too much for him to find comfortable.

"Es-Esdeath please...your shirt." Tatsumi closed his eyes.

Pulling apart Esdeath continued to run her fingers through his hair. "I'm so glad your awake now. I was so worried."

Still no moving. "It was just a simple fever. It wasn't like I was going to die-." Tatsumi's words were put on hold when Esdeath lips met his unexpectedly - again. And Tatsumi's face heated up once again and it wasn't due to his fever.

Esdeath's lips finally left his as she continued to look down at the man she was so deeply in love with. Her long icy blue strands of hair fell past her shoulders and her white button top shirt was showing Esdeath's cleavage in another angle. Tatsumi face continued to glow red as he looked deep into the icy cold eyes of Esdeath's. They weren't driven by blood like they always would, instead they were reflecting pure concern and it was all because of him.

She pressed her body lightly on top of him. "Don't ever say those words again. I can't bare to lose you Tatsumi."

Regret was reflected in Tatsumi's bright green eyes. "Why...why do you like me so much?"

The woman was silent at first as she lifted herself off of Tatsumi, "That I'm not sure of. Maybe's I'll find out along the way." Esdeath began to button up her white long sleeve top. "What matters is my feelings for you are real as day and night." She turned to the ill man lying on her bed. "And I know that one day Tatsumi, you'll see yours through as well. I'll keep on waiting just for you."

Turning to one side Tatsumi covered his flustered face up tossing a blanket over himself, refusing to look back at the woman. This only caused Esdeath to chuckle as she walked back to her man and sat back down. He ran her hands down his shoulders.

"You are simply adorable Tatsumi." Smiling, "And I also promise that you sleep much more better at night." The Ice Queen teased as she walked off, returning back into uniform.

It only took a few minutes before the doors closed as Tatsumi soon revealed himself from under the covers. Taking a huge sigh of relief the young man and lied on his back. His eyes covered in regret. He hated himself for one day he would be repaying Esdeath's love for him by killing him with his own sword, Incursio. It didn't sit well with him, yet she would not be the first person he had slain. He reached for the sheets once more and covered himself as he curled up into a ball.

"You don't deserve someone like me Esdeath."


	2. ACT 1: Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello, sorry for not having any author's notes at the beginning of this story. I'm not the type to write a essay about how nervous I am about my stories etc (I've been writing fanfiction for 7 years so I'm confident in what I write. lol)

Anyway here is the beginning of my TatsumixEsdeath story. I have this gut feeling if Esdeath wasn't as crazy that Tatsumi might have liked her and hook up with her but of course, Mine got in the way. Hooray! (I joke, I joke)

As the timeline, yeah its a little confusing. This is a AU story that takes some parts of the anime. Like, the early parts of the show like when Esdeath kidnapped Tatsumi. After that this story follow its own path.

Don't know when my next author's notes will be so yeah, until then enjoy the story and I promise to update this more often now uni is done for the year.

 **~midnight**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

Tatsumi's eyes started at the giant icebergs that resembled sky scrapers. He couldn't believe it. His only chance of escaping was truly gone as the Jaegers trained in the forest that was barricaded with towers of ice. The temptation of transforming into Incursio haunted over him as the taste of freedom was just a jump or two away. He placed his hand on the huge iceberg and looked back; in the distance were Esdeath and her group, training as usual. The young man watched on and observed their every move and their footwork but even still, it wasn't like they were going to go full out against their friends. To them, this was a simple play fight and nothing more. He wasn't going to get any information here.

Tatsumi's eyes soon turned to Esdeath who had stopped fighting for a moment and stood underneath a huge shady tree. With her arms crossed, a small gust of wind blew her way, making her long icy blue hair sway with the wind. Her eyes not blinded by fighting of death. For a moment, she was at peace and it was even reflected by the small smile that briefly crossed her face.

It was such a rare sight to see the most powerful woman in the Capital to smile _and_ to be at peace.

But the ideal didn't last long as the ice witch raised her blade once more, and rushed to one of her team mates and dueled once more. Tatsumi sighed.

With his eyes still stuck on the Jaegers Tatsumi took a few steps back before breaking into a run. He ran side by side the icy barricade hoping to find a gap somewhere or a tree that he could use to climb over. He quickly changed into Incursio and scouted the whole area to only discover it was near impossible after minutes of running. The ice walls were now too cold to the touch and would burn his finger tips if he wasn't wearing Incursio. Reverting back his eyes recognized he was near night Raid's base. If Esdeath was going to find him here his mission was done for. Everyone and Mine would die and they wouldn't even have time to put up a decent fight.

As he was about to break into a run once more and escape the possible idea of losing Night Raid here and now before a light ray of pink floated across his sights from the other side of the ice walls. Looking through the dense ice walls he knew it couldn't be but no other than that little annoying sniper he had come to care for.

"Mine?" Tatsumi spoke up.

"Tatsumi!" The voice called from the other end. Tatsumi could already imagine Mine crying tears of joy. "Thank goodness you're alive." Tatsumi sighed as he couldn't see Mine's face clearly due to the thickness of the walls. "What the hell are you doing?!" Her cheerful voice broke into irritations. "If Esdeath finds you here we are all dead!"

"S-Sorry!" Tatsumi nervously spoke as he placed his hands up in the hair. "I was just trying to escape and-"

"-and if you do I'll just throw you right back over Tatsumi."

The bland voice no other belonged to the quiet assassin Akame.

Pulling out a nervous chuckle, "Please don't."

"Then stay put. The information you're giving to us is helping us even if you don't see it or believe it." Akame had her arms crossed. "Just a little longer Tatsumi and we'll get you out. The Boss is already starting to get suggestions on how to get you out of there."

Smiling, "Thank goodness. You guys do care for me after all." He joked.

Akame put up a smile of her own, "Well it's either us or your crazy ice girlfriend. Take a pick." She teased.

Tatsumi looked at the blurry imagine of Mine. "We all know who I'm going for." He smiled.

Wiping her joyful tears away, "We better get going. We have to report this sighting to the boss. Keep on writing those letters. I really enjoy reading them."

No words could describe how much he wanted to embrace Mine right now. He could, just by transforming into Incursio but there was so much as risk, and he couldn't risk letting Akame throw him over the ice walls at a break neck speed.

Giving a short wave, "I'll see you all soon." He smiled as he ran off as fast as he could; hoping Esdeath wouldn't have noticed her was gone.

The two ladies on the other side of the wall smiled as they were finally able to relax after hearing Tatsumi's voice once again. Mine placed her hand over her heart, muttering words so softly only she could hear.

"Until then, let's keep fighting at our best."

* * *

Tatsumi finally stopped as he took a minute to breath before seeing Esdeath running at him with concern written all over her face. Before the young man could run back and hide up high in a tree the young woman caught the man in her arms as he could see the Jaegers chasing behind to catch up with their leader.

Esdeath didn't speak any words and focused on hugging Tatsumi before pulling apart. Tatsumi didn't know how to react to Esdeath's concern for him yet alone expect it. He thought Esdeath was just some crazy woman and was badly in love with him. He knew she cared but not to this extent to the point where Esdeath might break and cry.

"Oh Tatsumi!" Esdeath broke his train of thought for a moment. "Where on earth did you go?"

Still speechless the brunette wondered if the ideas of making her leave the capital and join Night Raid was a possible idea. But reality reminded him the last time that happened. His face was greeted with a harsh slap and a lick on his cheek which made him shudder whenever he would think about it.

"I just went for a walk." He chuckled nervously. "You honestly thought I could escape with this wall of ice you have?" Tatsumi pulled away from Esdeath. "Have some faith in my Esdeath."

The woman blinked before smiling softly. "Perhaps your right," She turned back to face the Jaegers. "Alright, training is over, back to the Capital." She suddenly turned serious again.

Tatsumi sighed as he held himself for a moment. He needed to stay straight. He didn't need to start doubting his ideas or the mission. If he ever started to care for Esdeath, even in the slightest his mission is over. His life would be over.

* * *

Night fell over the capital and every one of the Jaegers headed straight to their rooms for rest. Tatsumi couldn't blame them as neither one of them really had time to rest as they were all so focused on training in which they hope would win them against the Night Raid. Tatsumi walked all over the castle in hopes to get use to the surrounding and buildings that would one day help him escape with his friends before stopping at a scenic view of a garden. The young man couldn't really recall a garden the last time he was kidnapped but it was certainly a nice change of pace form the boring brick walls that surrounded him.

The brunette walked around and looked up high into the trees and could see the millions of stars poking through the gaps of the trees, shining ever so brightly. There were all sorts of flowers and trees as he kept on walking before stopping right still. In the distance under a tree, lying on a trunk of a tree was the woman herself. Eyes closed with her hat and boots off. Her long icy hair flowing down over the grass and roots as her eyes still remained closed.

Something within his mind told his legs to walk up to the resting warrior and took a seat beside the woman. He knew it was rude to stare at someone sleeping but something in his mind wanted to see the side of Esdeath that not even the Jaegers could see. A few seconds later the woman's eyes started to flicker and opened wide before being caught off guard of seeing Tatsumi by her side.

"Tatsumi?" She asked, sitting up right. "This is a surprise."

"Trust me, I didn't expect this either." Tatsumi replied honestly.

"Well thank you. I always loved having you by my side." Esdeath's cheeks started to glow bright red. Tatsumi nervously laughed and looked away for a brief moment.

The garden soon returned to silence as Esdeath kept looking up at the stars. She slid her body down until her back was resting on the grass rather than the trunk of the tree. Tatsumi continued to look down on her before looking back up at the night sky before resting on the ground as well as it was more comfortable to look up while lying down.

Turning back at Esdeath, "Hey Esdeath, why did you join the Capital Army in the first place?" Tatsumi suddenly asked.

The woman glanced at Tatsumi, surprised the boy was even talking to her. Taking a moment to gather her words, "You know my story. I've been fighting all my life. It's only natural for someone like me to end up in the military." She paused for a moment. "I do sometimes wonder what my life could be if I never was, but that life doesn't interest me. I would be weak and unable to fight. I cannot stand that type of lifestyle Tatsumi."

"So are you saying the way I live, is boring and weak?"

"No, you are a warrior Tatsumi. You are strong and that type of life was never meant for you. Isn't that why you entered that fight was to change that old poor peasant life behind?" The woman turned and placed her cold hands on Tatsumi's chest.

"I just happen to be in town when I decided to join and plus I fight to protect myself. It isn't the way I want to live. I just want to want to go to bed every night knowing that I'll wake up alive and not dead." Tatsumi pulled Esdeath's hand off of him. "It's what my parents would have wanted."

Esdeath rolled and turned to Tatsumi and placed her hand on his chest once more, her body pressed lightly on his chest. "You can if you choose to live with me for the rest of your life. You can leave the fighting to me."

The woman placed an unexpected kiss on Tatsumi's lips before feeling Tatsumi pulling back and rolling away from Esdeath, his back facing her. Suddenly a strange idea popped into the boy's head. Even Tatsumi couldn't believe what he was going to say.

"Say if I did choose to live my life with you, would you toss all of this war and fighting behind for me?"

Still on her side the ice witch stayed still. For once, Esdeath was lost for words. Her eyes soon met with Tatsumi's.

"If you really love me wouldn't you do that for me?"

Esdeath's mood soon turned to serious as she stood up and dusted off the grass clippings from her uniform. She placed her hat on and quickly slid her boots onto her feet. She looked away from Tatsumi and continued on her way back to the castle. Tatsumi watched as Esdeath gave him a cold shoulder to his question as she walked alone, leaving him behind which was a rare occurrence for the woman to do.

With his arms wrapped around his knees Tatsumi buried his head behind his knees. If he had met the Esdeath that wasn't crazy for power and killing then maybe he would have fallen for her.

Looking up, Tatsumi sighed. Pushing himself off the group he stretched his arms high and sighed once more. "Well, it was worth a shot."

* * *

Esdeath's footsteps were heard down the halls as Tatsumi's words haunted over her. Every time she would see she was getting closer to her room she would take another path, making the trip back to her room even longer. It annoyed her as she was never the one to avoid _anything_ yet tonight, she acted as if she had a reason. Go, head in first is a saying she lived by. Don't beat around the bush just get to the point.

Leaning against a wall Esdeath's mind played the same words over and over again.

" _If you really love me wouldn't you do that for me?"_

What right did he have to ask such a request? She knew Tatsumi had no interest in her but she knew she was going to get him one day. She knew by the way he would look at her and act around her that he wasn't even ready to hold her hand yet ask such a personal request.

Just how much did she really love Tatsumi? Was she ready to turn her blade away for a man that doesn't love her as much as she?

As her mind pondered, her body began to move and before the young warrior noticed it she was already at the door of her room. Knowing the night would not last any longer she placed her hand on the door handle and pushed it, walking herself into the room.

With the door now closed behind her, she noticed a small candle burning on her desk nearly reaching its end. Glancing over to her huge bed she noticed a young man sleeping soundly on one side. It didn't take long for her to notice it was Tatsumi who had lit the candle for her to make it easier for her to see. The ice witch smiled to know the man she loved cared for her, even just a little.

Removing her uniform Esdeath slipped into her white revealing long sleeve shirt and blew out the candle. Using her hands to help her guide to her bed she soon reached for the blankets and tucked herself in. The glow of the full moon shone down on them both and Esdeath was able to see Tatsumi sleeping so soundly like a young child.

She fought off the need to hug him but after seeing Tatsumi catching a fever from not enough sleep she knew now was not the time. The young woman pushed Tatsumi's hair away from his sleeping face and tucked his hair behind his ear. She then afterward ran the back of her fingers down his cheek, smiling as this was the only time she could touch her man without being greeted back with fear.

"Oh Tatsumi…" Esdeath paused for a moment. "Just how much do I really love you? Could I really turn back from this world just for you?" Esdeath withdrew her hand from Tatsumi's face. "Don't worry, maybe I can make you see my world for a little longer and change your mind."

As Esdeath moved closer to her man she looked at him a little longer. Nobody had ever made her feel this way and she had no idea how to approach it. Closing her eyes, she hoped that maybe Tatsumi could help her with it along the way.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

Another day came to the Capital. The cold morning breeze started to fade as the sun started to shine at its brightest. Tatsumi raised his blade as his foe started to make haste towards him. Rising it in front of him Tatsumi stood in pace, moving one for behind it, taking a defense-like position pose. His foe suddenly leapt into the air with their sword in their hands clasped well. Waiting for the right time to strike, Tatsumi raised his blade as his foe's blade collided with his. The screeching of the metal lingered before the foe in front of Tatsumi backed away, his blade in his hand and still intact.

While his foe's blade was down Tatsumi broke into haste, moving his feet as fast as they could go. With his blade ready to strike his foe was caught off guard, causing his foe to defend last minute. The position of the blade wasn't right and slipped from his grasp and letting Tatsumi's attack still go through. Tatsumi held his blade as soon the metal touched the man's clothing.

"Checkmate." Tatsumi teased.

With a sigh, "Alright you got me." He held his hands in the air. "If you're this good Tatsumi why don't you help us getting rid of Night Raid? Your sure are great using a sword."

"I prefer a lance more Wave." Tatsumi nervously laughed, trying to hide his concern for his old team with a nervous smile.

Both boys walked over to a nearby bench that was placed nicely under a shady tree. With their weapons placed down on one side both boys took a minute to relax and get their breath back.

"So Tatsumi, what do you think of the boss now?" Wave asked, suddenly out of the blue.

Getting caught off guard, Tatsumi quickly tried to form an answer. "I mean I admit she isn't that bad but she still freaks me out." Tatsumi shuddered afterwards.

Wave laughed, "Don't worry. That is who she is. Give it time and you'll understand why she is like that."

"I don't know if I'll live long enough to understand the works of a psychopath mind at work" Tatsumi muttered to himself.

Before their conversation could continue on both men felt the winds suddenly turning cold. Like an alarm clock it was a signal that Esdeath was nearby. Tatsumi worried that the crazy woman may have overheard their conversation but as soon she appeared in the distance looking at them both to join her, he knew that wasn't the case. Taking a huge sigh of relief both boys picked up their weapons and followed their leader in what seemed to be another team meeting.

* * *

Mine's feet tapped on the wooden floor multiple times as she sat with arms crossed. Sitting on her bed the woman rose up, irritation evident on her face. It was another morning where her beloved Tatsumi was not by her side. Even now, a month had passed them all by the sensation of Tatsumi not being with them lingered heavily. Entering the kitchen wasn't the same without Leone or Lubbock teasing him.

There was just silence and it didn't feel right. Seeing Pumpkin in her case, shining bright from the morning sun's ray, Mine walked over, knelt down and ran her fingers across its surface. Reaching forward she closed the case up and locked it tightly. She couldn't wait any longer. She needed to find a way to bring her man back, sooner rather than later. If she could somehow make him come home a few days earlier than later then Mine knew she could rest a little easier at night. It just seemed better to do something than do nothing at all.

She could play the waiting game as a sniper, but as a lover? They were completely two different things.

With her gun in case in one hand Mine reached for the door to only be greeted by faces of her friends. The closest to her door was no other but Akame. Her arms crossed and face not pleased.

"Where are you going?"

Holding the handle of her case tightly, "I'm going to find a way to bring Tatsumi home."

"No." The assassin spoke firmly.

"Don't make me hurt any of you!" Mine yelled. "I can't sit here and wait for him anymore. I need to do something and if you guys won't help that's fine! I've been doing things on my own way before I found you guys!"

Akame lips formed a smile, "What I meant is that you're not going alone Mine. We all are going to get Tatsumi away from Esdeath."

The anger soon melted away from the woman's face and was replaced with gladness. Trying hard not to cry, "Oh, right, of course."

* * *

Crowds of people flocked the markets streets of the capital as Tatsumi alongside Esdeath and Run were out to see what new weapons were out on offer. Tatsumi never liked shopping with Mine back in his early days with Night Raid and Tatsumi could only imagine the fear Esdeath would show him if he said no to her shopping trip this morning.

Esdeath walked ahead of the boys as she raced off to a local hat stall which caught them off guard. Both Tatsumi and Run didn't increase their pace but in fact slowed down before coming to a stop. Esdeath looked at all the hats to be offered as she tried any that appealed to her or at least matched her uniform.

Tatsumi watched on silently before being caught off guard by hearing Run softly laughing. The brunette turned to the blond man.

"What's so funny?" Tatsumi asked.

Looking down at the young boy, "It's just you don't get to see the boss like this very often. In fact I might dare to say that ever since you've been with the boss she's been able to relax a little and act more of a woman in love than a cold hearted military leader, not that I mind that at all."

Tatsumi turned back to Esdeath at the stall as she reached over and browsed over some winter apparel in the stall right beside the hats.

"I'm sure Esdeath told you of her life as a child. The things we grew up with were never available for her. So whenever markets like these come around Esdeath makes the excuse saying she just wants to patrol the market to keep an eye on bandits but I believe there's more to that."

Gathering his words together, "I guess. I never really tried to see Esdeath like that."

"I can't blame you. I found it hard to believe it myself until I started to accompany the boss here to these markets trips. I mean it's only once a month and I'm doing my job and having a peaceful walk. It's something nice to do to take your mind off things." Run gave a light push on Tatsumi's back. "Why don't you join her?"

Tatsumi shuddered at the idea but it wasn't like he was going to escape any time soon. "S-Sure,"

Walking over nervously at first he gave into his thoughts. He began to wonder that without the minster or war there might be a chance that Esdeath could live a peaceful life without violence or war. She could be a peaceful person that more people could relate and understand with. She didn't have to put on this rude cold demeanor that he still fears even knowing that there are times where that isn't true.

But the thoughts from his conversation with Esdeath in the garden reminded him that she said that fighting and surviving had been in her blood for so long that not fighting felt foreign otherwise. This suddenly gave a sudden idea to the young man.

"Esdeath?" Tatsumi finally asked as he approached the woman. "I'm just wondering but how long do you plan to fight for the Capital?"

Caught off guard, Esdeath placed the coat back onto the coat hanger as she turned to face Tatsumi, "As long it seems fit Tatsumi. Why are you asking me all of a sudden?"

Fearing that Esdeath might break loose from asking a question that he knew was personal to the woman, Tatsumi turned to a table where they sold winter caps and beanies for men. "It does just…let's face it, you won't be fighting forever. I mean there will be days or even years with no war." Turning to face his kidnapper, "What do you plan to do in between those years?"

The woman pondered and placed a finger on her chin, "I would perhaps keep travelling under the Capital's orders and fight there until that conflict is over."

Tatsumi felt disheartened at the answer Esdeath gave to him wasn't exactly what he planned it to be.

Nervous, "W-What if I teach you the ways that I live. I mean a to live without war. Like how to cook and clean."

Esdeath walked closer and leaned forward, irritated. "Are you trying to degrade me to you local housewife Tatsumi?!"

Shaking badly, Run quickly step aside to aid the two. "I think what Tatsumi is saying that while you're out fighting you'll need the skills to cook and clean if you want to fight and survive outside the capital in rural areas to such where Tatsumi grew up. We don't want to fight with empty stomachs or armor covered in dirt."

Once calm, Esdeath embraced Tatsumi that was still shocked and scared, her personality suddenly doing a 180 degree switch. "Oh, is that where you were meaning? Oh I never knew you cared about my wellbeing this way Tatsumi!" Esdeath's voice went high pitch for a moment as she was filled with glee on the idea that Tatsumi cared for her, even in the slightest.

Letting go of Tatsumi, Run caught the man in his arms as Tatsumi fell backwards out of Esdeath's grip. "Well then, I accept your idea Tatsumi. You do have a point." She leaned over and lightly kissed the man lightly on his forehead. "Now I'm going off to the weapons stalls. I'll be waiting for you both over there."

Run watched as he still held the fragile and still shocked Tatsumi in his arms.

Finally speaking up, "You are literally an angel Run."

Smiling, Run replied "I know."

* * *

"So, this is the food section of the market." Esdeath looked down to Tatsumi. "How do we know the food is safe to eat from here?"

Looking up to his captor, "Trust me the food can be sometimes fresher here than imports."

"And can you remind me why we are doing this?"

"Because, you might never know when you might need to cook for ourselves when we are outside the Capital."

Tatsumi heard Esdeath's words as he walked to an apple stand and looked for an apple. His eyes drifting left and right until he found the right apple. Picking it up he threw it to Esdeath and the young lady caught it with ease. Her face was still covered in confusion.

"Taste it." Tatsumi spoke confidently.

Still confused the woman slowly did what Tatsumi asked of her. Her blue lips touched the apple's skin before her teeth sunk into its flesh; juice flowed right out sending a sweet sensation into her mouth. Her face lit up a sudden surprise, as if she had never ate such a sweet or fresh apple.

"Is it good?" Tatsumi put up a smile and this caused Esdeath's face to fluster.

Lost for words, Run intervened. "The boss likes it." Run showed a thumbs up. Tatsumi responded with one of his own. Both boys smiled before Tatsumi walked around and saw more food stalls further ahead. He turned and signaled for both Esdeath and Run to join him.

Tatsumi then suddenly broke into a run causing Esdeath to panicky chase after him as Run followed. Due to the crowd it was hard to pick off where the young man could have run off too. As much as Esdeath wanted to create walls of ice all over the Capital to stop Tatsumi from escaping she knew she was going to have one long chat with the Minister and that boy that poses as their King if she did. But before she could come up with a plan Tatsumi was caught in the corner of her eye, at a food vendor.

Running after him Tatsumi was suddenly caught off guard as the military leader ran into his arms, pushing them both to the ground.

"Eh-Esdeath!" Tatsumi stuttered as his face flustered up quickly due to how close the woman was to him.

"Tatsumi I'm sorry I thought you ran off I was so worried I-I…"

"Please don't worry about me." Tatsumi tried to calm Esdeath down. Both soon sat up. "Sorry if I ran off all of a sudden I just saw some food that I haven't had for ages."

Helping Tatsumi up, "And what is that?"

"Ice cream," He grinned. "The last time I had this was with-" Tatsumi quickly stopped mid sentence before he could blow his cover. "A-Anyway come try some." Tatsumi then unintentionally grabbed hold of Esdeath's hand. The woman spoke no words as she heard Tatsumi go through the flavors with her.

Before Esdeath could recollect what was happening to her she was greeted with a chocolate flavor ice cream in front of her face.

"You've never had one before?" Tatsumi's voice broke Esdeath's train of thought.

Taking the ice cream Esdeath looked at Tatsumi, "No, it's just I didn't expect you to give anything to me."

Putting up a smile, "It's the least I can do for looking after me Esdeath."

Finally smiling, Esdeath lifted Tatsumi's chin until their eyes met before being greeted by an unexpected kiss. This caught the ice cream vendor and a few other people off guard. With a fluster face Tatsumi's ice cream slipped from his grasp as he tried hard to calm himself down.

Noticing the ice cream Tatsumi had slipped from his hand Esdeath looked at the vendor.

"Could you make us another?" She looked towards Tatsumi whose face was still red and confused. Run smiled and chuckled as he tried to calm the man back to his senses. Looking back at the ice cream vendor, "You might need to make that two."

* * *

"WHAT ON EARTH IS HAPPENING?" Seryu's voice could be heard down the halls from a mile away.

"I have no idea so don't look at me!" Wave defended himself as he chased after the ginger solider.

Both Wave and Seryu followed the trail of smoke and were lead to the kitchen. With Teigu by Seryu's side and Wave both prepare for the worse. Bols watched on from the door with Kurome calming eating her sweets beside him.

"Bols, Kurome?" Seryu asked. "What are you guys doing out here?"

The masked man sighed. "Don't worry Seryu. We aren't being hit by Night Raid or anything. In fact it's worse."

"What?!" Wave and Seryu jumped in shock. "Then we really have to get in there and save whoever is in there!"

Suddenly the doors burst open, causing everyone to get into position, ready to strike whoever was past those doors. Smoke flew in everywhere and as soon the smoke rose to the ceiling a strange creature covered in black stood in their way.

"How dare you attack us and-!" Before Seryu could start her proclamation of justice and man fell to the ground, choking.

"It's fine Seryu."The creature spoke.

"This devil even knows my name!" Wave held back the intense teammate of his. "It needs to die!" Teigu was growling at the thing.

Wiping the ash from his face, "Damn it Seryu it's me!" The creature spoke. It soon showed to be Tatsumi. Teigu stopped growling immediately and wagged his tail in the air, showing he was glad it wasn't an enemy of theirs. "You weren't honestly going to kill me here where you?!" Tatsumi rose to his feet, panic all over his face.

"I wouldn't mind." Kurome continued to eat her snacks, not giving a single care to whatever would happen to Tatsumi.

Glaring at Akame's younger sister, " _Of course_ you would." Tatsumi continued to wipe the ash off of him.

"So Tatsumi, what is happening?"

Looking back at Wave, "I'm teaching Esdeath to cook but I regret that so badly now. It's impossible." Tatsumi shuddered.

Everyone around him blink in shock. "Why."

Trying to gather up a believable lie in only a matter of seconds, Tatsumi swallowed his fears, "I just want to thank Esdeath for not killing me yet."

"You're so strange." Kurome ate another of her biscuits before hearing another explosion coming from another oven. "And so is the boss when she hangs with you."

"Tatsumi!" Esdeath was heard calling to the young boy. "I think I broke another oven."

Rolling his eyes and muttered to himself, " _You think?"_ Sighing afterwards, "Maybe we should try and make something sweet instead." He turned to face Esdeath before seeing her face all covered in ash, making it impossible not to laugh. Tatsumi suddenly broke into laughter before realizing the possible idea that Esdeath might be giving him the stare of death and soon stopped.

"Tatsumi why are you-?"

Turning to face one of the windows in the kitchen Esdeath noticed her reflection and how black her face had went from the explosion and the ash that has stained her face. Everyone stood and worried of the rage Esdeath could punish them all with but instead the woman broke into laughter, causing a genuine smile to creep across her face.

As everyone sighed with relief Tatsumi stared at Esdeath a little longer than the rest of the group. He blinked a few times to make sure what he was seeing was real – and it was. A genuine laugh and a genuine smile, who knew Esdeath has such a thing? He felt his heart race a little before calming down once again as Tatsumi looked away and hoped no one would notice the small blush that had crept across his cheeks.

He never thought he would ever admit that Esdeath looked so beautiful whenever she would smile. And the admission made his heart race a little faster once again.

Shaking his thoughts away, "So Esdeath, what do you think?"Tatsumi asked, keeping his admission at bay.

Looking back at Tatsumi, "As long we avoid using an oven I think I can give it a shot, just for you."

As Tatsumi returned to Esdeath's side both Bols and Kurome watched from the sidelines as the others lefts and returned to their own rooms. Kurome continued to munch on her food as Bols worried that another stove or oven might blow up in the boss's care.

"She's acting strange."

Kurome suddenly breaking into conversation caught Bols off guard. Kurome was never the type to talk and if she ever did Wave would be the one she would talk to most of the time. Bols stayed silent for a moment as he gathered his words together.

"Well that's love for you." Bols referred to his wife and daughter. "It makes you do crazy things."

"Even if you lose your identity in the process?"

Both of the Jaegers watched as Tatsumi aided Esdeath in crushing ice cubes in the food processor as he held the lid down as Esdeath placed her hand above, causing Tatsumi to suddenly pull back and sending the lid off and scattering crushed ice all over the place. Esdeath quickly turned off the power and rushed to Tatsumi's aid as he fell towards the floor.

"Look, she's all over the place."

Bols crossed his arms and sighed, "I see no harm in seeing the boss relax a little with Tatsumi around. It's a nice change."

Kurome munched on her biscuits before noticing she was nearly out. She looked up at Bols. "You really think so?"

Bols looked at Kurome, "When you have someone you love, you have a reason to fight, to live and become stronger, and it's all because of them."

Kurome stayed silent as she placed her empty bag on the table and leaned back on the kitchen stool a little. The idea of fighting her sister and her dream to kill her in order to save her because she loved her dearly her mask ally spoke made some sense to her. But a love for a sibling was nothing to be compared to love for a man or woman you're not related too. To risk your identity and secrets to a stranger that may or may not love you the same way was a risk the woman couldn't understand.

"Sometimes all you need is to take a leap of faith Kurome. You don't need a reason."

Kurome embraced her knees as she watched her boss and her captive emptying the food processor that was filled with ice shaving into bowls. Tatsumi was decorating with different cuts of different fruits.

"You think the boss even knows she's falling in love with him?"

Bols smiled, "No, but given some time she'll know and maybe so will Tatsumi."

Kurome glanced over to Bols, "You honestly think that bundle of sticks will have the courage to even try to fall in love with the boss?"

Chuckling, "Oh Kurome, falling in love hits everyone in ways you don't expect. Think as falling in love as a blessing in disguise."

Watching back at the two they could see Tatsumi trying to tell Esdeath the proper way to pass over a knife as Esdeath tried to follow but the message was taking a little too long to get.

Kurome smiled, "I think I might enjoy this."

Bols smiled at the two, reminding himself of him and his wife at how long and persistent he was to win him over.

"This is going to be quite the story."


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:**

Letters soon started to flock into Esdeath's room under the name of Tatsumi. Tatsumi could tell Esdeath had held them at some point, due to by how the tips of the envelope would be covered in ice. He didn't know why they were or what she was thinking when she was holding them. He just hoped he would live to see what was inside before her rushing into the room, accusing him of cheating. If there was anyone that had the right to accuse him of cheating of any sorts, that would be Mine; waiting to the best of her patience can give her.

But it wasn't like he was actually dating Esdeath. It just _looked like it_ so he could unravel more information to leak back to his friends at Night Raid.

Alone in the room he was forced to share with Esdeath, he opened the envelope that was just titled in his name, the address of the capital and the castle he stayed in. Inside was a letter written in a fancy manner; no doubt it was Lubbock due to his rich background growing up.

Even if the writing looked polite and polished the words sounded what Lubbock would say. His letter would start off teasing him and Esdeath together and if they had done anything 'fun' together. Tatsumi cringed at the beginning sentence and wondered where Lubbock was going with that. Reading on, there wasn't anything important until near the end of the letter:

" _We would like to see you at the bar you first met Leone in. We'll wait for three days starting on the day you get this letter and visit that café between 3 – 5pm. We have things to talk about."_

Tatsumi fold the letter and placed it back in the envelope and sighed. He wished he could tell how near impossible that could be and even if he was let out, there was no doubt Esdeath would send _somebody_ to look out on him making sure he wouldn't escape. But he wanted to see his friends again after so long. He had only recently seen Mine and Akame in her early days with Esdeath, but many weeks had passed since then.

The doors of the room opened and soon the lady of ice walked in. To her surprised she noticed Tatsumi sitting on her bed with the letter one of the maids had given to him early in the morning. Both stay silent until Esdeath glanced at the letter. Her grip on the doorknob tightened.

With a glare that could kill, "That isn't a love letter from another of those peasant girls is it?"

Shivering in his spot, Tatsumi quickly shook his head and made his way over to his kidnapper. "It's actually a letter from my friends that I grew up with back home. They are in the Capital today and would like to see me and catch up."

Skeptical at first Esdeath soon cooled down. "I see. Do you want to see them?"

Surprised by her suggestion, Tatsumi agreed. "Yes, it's been awhile since I last saw them."

"Very well, you may go see them." The solider walked past her man and made her way to her desk.

Turning around in his spot, Tatsumi was surprised by her permission to let him go. "Wait, you're not holding me back?"

Making no effort to look back, Esdeath skimmed through her notes left at her desk. "If you even think about leaving I'll simply let the guards on duty to kill you on the spot."

Tatsumi felt as if his soul just left his body. He didn't know if he was going to thank her or not.

Feeling disheartened Tatsumi stood by the entrance of the door, "Gees, _thanks Esdeath_."

* * *

Walking through the crowds and after minutes of walking around in circles Tatsumi finally reached that bar where he first met Leone and where she ripped him off of all his money. He grumbled at the thought and wished Leone would pay him back some day. Pushing the door forward the bar was packed already and it was only lunch time. Even still there was still a path he could walk down without the need to push or shove anyone. Not that he wanted to push or shove the drunk men that he passed by. The last thing he wanted to do was to start a fight and lose contact with his friends.

Towards the end of the bar Tatsumi's eyes gleamed with joy. There was no other but his cheeky yet caring friends, Lubbock and Leone. They were too busy talking to one another before Leone took a quick glance to her side and noticed the young brunette smiling back at them both. Her heart leaped with joy as she stood up instantly and waved with her grin reaching ear to ear.

"Tatsumi!" She cheered. Lubbock looked over and noticed Tatsumi was actually there. He actually made it.

"Hey there!" Lubbock waved. He was glad to see the only male member of his group still alive and well. "Long time no see lover boy."

Tatsumi glared at Lubbock as he made his way to him. "Is that the way you treat me after all the stuff I've pulled for you both?" Pulling for a chair for him to sit it, Tatsumi sighed. "So why did you call me out?"

"That can wait," Leone had a cheeky grin on her face. "First, how is the ice queen towards you? She hasn't taken advantage of you has she?"

Tatsumi glanced at both Lubbock and Leone and shivered. Embracing himself his face went instantly red. "You know I can never do that stuff with her! Come on guys! Don't you trust me?!"

Lubbock leaned towards Tatsumi's right ear, "Well we do but I'm not sure about Mine."

Giving a death stare to his fellow comrade, Tatsumi whispered. "I know she isn't like that. Sure she impatience and hot tempered but at least she knows where to put her trust into."

With his hands up in the air, Lubbock leaned back into his chair, clearly admitting his defeat. "Ok ok, I'll stop the teasing. We'll tell you why we called you here."

Leone yawned and placed her feet on the table. She leaned back a little on her chair as she spoke. "We plan to ambush the Jaegers tonight. This will be a great chance for you to escape."

Tatsumi went quiet all of a sudden and didn't understand why. He stayed quiet as he let his friends keep on talking.

"It will be during around past midnight. We'll send one of the guys to come after out and get you out. You've given us enough information to take them down now."

"And you'll get to see Mine again. She really misses you know. She keeps denying it but we all know she cares for you so much." Leone added with glee.

Tatsumi smiled at hearing at how much Mine missed him but a sudden surge of worry came into him. His friends were planning to attack everyone in Jaegers. From Wave that he felt like a brother he never had to Bols who was much sweeter than what his mask gave off. Even Kurome, who he felt had a personal grudge on him, had grown on him. His lips wanted to defend everyone in Jaegers and that they aren't all evil as they all believed in. They just had different beliefs but…did they deserve to die because of that?

Still unsure, "Alright then, see you guys then."

Nodding, Lubbock stood up and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Take care. Just stay in Esdeath's room and we'll pick you up from there."

Giving off a nervous chuckle Tatsumi watched as Lubbock started to make his way out as Leone watched at the expression Tatsumi had just made. It wasn't his usual confident smile that he would make whenever an attack was going to be made towards Esdeath and her crew. She sighed as she worried that the caring side of Tatsumi was going to make the mission harder than it already was.

Standing up she patted Tatsumi's shoulder. "Stay strong Tatsumi. Remember who you're doing this for."

The brunette turned around and watched Leone running back to catch up to Lubbock. He watched as when she finally caught up to Lubbock she tossed her arm over his shoulder and smiled. It looked like she was teasing him once again and Lubbock didn't seem to enjoy it as his face went bright red. He laughed at the two before his mind began to wonder somewhere else.

He didn't want to feel this way. He didn't want to second doubt his friends. But, everyone at Jaegers was just as innocent as they were in their eyes. They were only fighting for what they believe in. So did that give them the right to die for it?

Alone at his table Tatsumi raised his hand as a waitress came on over. He asked for a jug or two but he felt he needed more than that to kill the feeling he felt inside.

* * *

The sun began to fall behind the walls of the Capital when Tatsumi decided to turn back. The alcohol that he drank was so strong he only finished half a glass out of two. Opening the door outside his eyes widen with shock to see who was by the door.

"Kurome?" he blinked, making sure the alcohol he drank wasn't getting to his head.

With a bag of biscuits in her hand and another in her mouth, she swallowed her food as she stared at Tatsumi for a brief moment.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in her usual bland tone of voice.

"I went to see my friends. Esdeath said I could go as long I don't have any plans on escaping." Tatsumi paused for a moment. "She…didn't send you after me, did she?"

Quiet once more. "I have my own life besides being a part of Jaegers." She munched onto another biscuit afterwards.

"R-Right," Tatsumi spoke nervously. "O-Of course."

Taking in a moment to collect himself Tatsumi looked around as he began to head back to Esdeath before she would decide to send guards to his grave.

"Wait."

Kurome's voice brought him back as he glanced over his shoulder. "A pair of members from Night Raid was just in there an hour ago."

Staying quiet Tatsumi began to act as if he was not involved with Night Raid at all. "Really? I thought the guards here were on top of their job. Can't believe you let dangerous people in like that."

Kurome munched on her sweets once again. "You better not let Seryu hear that."

Tatsumi shivered at the thought as he could imagine her twisted personality shining through whenever it came to justice or catching criminals.

"My bad," He spoke rather disheartened. "Well I'm going back to Esdeath. She'll kill me if I stay any longer here."

Kurome didn't reply and kept on eating her snacks as she watched the brunette make his way back. Taking in another bite of her food, "I wonder if I should let the boss know any of this…"

* * *

Midnight hovered over the city as the light of the full moon woke Tatsumi from his slumber. Since he got back from meeting up with his friends all he did was isolated himself from the other Jaegers and rested on his side of Esdeath's bed. The alcohol that he drank earlier didn't help as it caused him to sleep a little earlier than usual, causing him to wake up in the middle of the night.

Still feeling lightheaded Tatsumi glanced at Esdeath sleeping on her side of the bed. A wall of pillows blocked them both from touching each other. He looked at Esdeath and noticed how much she was at peace with him. Of course he would never know who she was before they had met.

"I wonder…how lonely you were…before we met." Tatsumi suddenly wondered.

He began to wonder and how his village was, as his mind drifted off back to Esdeath. He was lonely too until he met his friends Sayo and Ieyasu. They were all he had since he were little. He couldn't remember much of being lonely because they were always there. It was only when they died that he felt that pain of living alone, after being with them so long.

Maybe that was why he felt so inclined to join Akame and the Night Raid because he didn't have to be lonely again. It was a desperate plea along other reasons to join them. He felt that was a big factor as well avenging Sayo and Ieyasu and cleaning the Capital of criminals.

But Esdeath, she had been alone since the beginning. There was no group that she could call her family and even when she was given a team she was still isolated. There was nobody of her age that she could call and treat her brother or sister. That was until they met.

He was the reason that opened up her heart to love and be loved, to trust and be opened minded and to be able to relax and calm down. He was the only thing that could remind her that she was still human despite the powers she wielded. If he ever left for good then she would lose her humanity forever.

Sitting up Tatsumi carefully removed the pillows that kept them apart and placed them overhead as he lay back down. Lying on his back he turned to Esdeath who was still sound asleep. He closed his eyes for a brief moment but his sleep didn't come back to him.

Reaching his hand forward Tatsumi quickly pulled back, confused at why he wanted to touch Esdeath's face. He had reached to the point where he didn't want to kill her or anyone at the Jaegers. They were just victims that were blinded by the Capital and the higher ups. He wished there was a better way to show them the truth but he felt they were all past the point of redemption.

She had killed people and so did he. To be honest he knew he deserved to die as much as she did.

"I…can't, no, I _won't_ hurt you. You…deserve so much better than someone like me."

Putting his coat back on and shoes the young boy made his way out. As soon the door closed Esdeath's eyes open, half lit. She closed her eyes once again and for the first time in a long time, she was speechless.

* * *

The full moon continued to shine at it's brightest. The garden was at peace as a few soldiers were seen pacing around the castle. As Tatsumi kept on going on his midnight stroll he came to a sudden stop. He noticed the lack of soldiers around the area before noticing what was really happening tonight.

The ambush, it was going to be happening _tonight._

His mind being wondering all night that he had completely forgotten about it, and then suddenly he felt the need to hurry back before Esdeath would notice anything was off. His body felt a sudden rush as he turned in his spot, going only a few steps back to Esdeath's room before a pair of arms quickly wrapped themselves around him.

Tatsumi stood still as the arms held him tighter and their hands were moving up to his torso. His mind went into a frenzy thinking that Esdeath had caught him out. But as the seconds went by he looked at the pair of hands that where on his chest before the sensation of tears came into contact with his coat.

Whimpering followed as the person held him closer. Tatsumi felt his heart relax knowing who was hugging him so tightly. Closing his eyes he finally placed his hands on top of the person as they stood there in the silence for a few more seconds before Tatsumi finally released the person's grip on him and turned around.

Still wrapped in her arms, "Mine."

The sniper finally looked up at her man. Mine's face suddenly went red as she slapped Tatsumi on his cheek. Tatsumi moved back from the impact as he held his sore red left cheek.

"What the hell Mine?!" Tatsumi shouted. "Is that how you greet me after-"

With tears still in her eyes Mine softly smiled. "Good. You still haven't changed."

Calming himself down, Tatsumi let out a small chuckle. "God damn it Mine," He teased. "You don't have to act like that when it's just you and me. You can drop the tough girl look." Tatsumi teased more.

"I'm sorry. I just had to make sure." Mine poked her tongue at her man. "Anyway, now that you're here we can leave without blowing the place up."

The pink hair sniper reached for both of Tatsumi's hands and held them tightly. She pulled Tatsumi to move forward as she took a few steps back, leaning them both to the exit of the castle.

Her eyes half lit were filled with such joy it made Tatsumi's heart race. "Let's go home."

Tatsumi froze at her words. Home…he couldn't deny that everyone at Night raid was his home…yet everyone at Jaegers felt like his home too. His mind jumped to Esdeath and how much she had changed ever since he had been with her. He knew he could never change her perspective about joining sides with Night Raid but that didn't make her a bad person.

Yes, she had some twisted perspective on life but that was what she had grown up with. If there was someone out there that introduced her that you could still live a life without violence and yet still remain strong and independent, it was him.

And if he ever left her now, just when they both saw that there was still some kindness within her deep dark heart ,that kindness will be drowned by her anger forevermore.

He didn't want to lose that. He didn't want to lose that part of Esdeath. Not now when there was finally hope that maybe…he didn't have to kill her after all.

Tatsumi's body suddenly told his hands to slip away from Mine's as he took a few steps back.

"I-I can't. I-I left Incursio with Esdeath."

Before Mine could speak anything in return the young man quickly rushed back to Esdeath's side. An unexpected move neither expected to happen. Mine's sharp eyes noticed Incursio hanging from his belt as she watched Tatsumi slip from her grasp once again. She reached her hand out to his fading image before clasping her hand shut.

"Looks like you changed after all."

The young sniper readjusted the strap on her gun case as Akame soon came into her view, hiding behind the shadows of the castle.

"You still want to go on with the plan?" Akame asked as she approached her friend.

Silence was Mine's only answer at first before glancing back at her comrade.

"We have too. It's the only way we can bring him back."

* * *

With his feet running as fast his body could go his mind was on a race of its own. Tatsumi begin to wonder why he just rejected Mine's offer just like that. It was his dream to see her again and to fight by her side, but leaving Esdeath just guilt tripped his heart. He saw a side of the ice queen that he knew he could see happening in the future. He knew he could make her live a happy life without the violence. He saw it with his own two eyes.

And now that he did he had to make it happen. It was his only goal now. It wasn't to fight against the Jaegers or to go home to Night Raid _just yet_. It was to give Esdeath happiness in her life. He wanted to make Esdeath happy; so happy that when the day came that he had to leave her, she would be smiling instead.

But right now, she was lonely like he was once and he wanted to show her that isn't the case. She had the Jaegers and despite their personality and their twisted ideology they were still good people that she could rely on.

He couldn't find it in him to hold a sword towards them no more.

His body froze as his hand reached for the doorknob. Gathering his thoughts and his courage Tatsumi pushed the door forward slowly and peeked through to see what was inside. With a candle to light her vision was Esdeath on her desk once again. She looked through the window before returning to her work. But her mind was at a lost as it didn't seem she would work on her paper work for too long.

Tatsumi knew that the peaceful Esdeath he had been working on for so long was going to wither away like a dying flower. He pushed the door more forward and walked himself in.

The sound of Tatsumi's footsteps entering the room caught the woman's attention as she slowly turned around. She was glad that he had returned to him as she rushed up and embraced him tightly. Tatsumi didn't react and gave this one moment to her.

Pulling away, "You look sad. Did someone upset you?"

Knowing that if he sad yes that person would be heading to their grave rather than their home. Shaking his head, "Don't worry Esdeath. I just couldn't sleep so I took a walk around the garden here."

"I see." She looked back at her desk and then her window where the full moon continued to shine bright. "And here I thought you tried to run away from me again."

As much Tatsumi wanted to return back to Night Raid something in him couldn't leave Esdeath; not now that he could see he changing for the better.

Esdeath looked back and noticed Tatsumi was a few more steps away from her, his hands in his pockets and his eyes looking on the floor and the tips of his shoes were touching each other. Esdeath reached her hand to Tatsumi and ran her hand down his left cheek and noticed a red mark on it. Ignoring the issue for now she ran her hand down to his chin and tilted it upwards until their eyes met.

"What's wrong Tatsumi?" She asked in a commanding manner. Like a true leader.

Tatsumi's heart slammed hard against his chest as his body began to shake as his face flustered red by just looking at Esdeath's cold icy eyes and the beauty they held. Her long icy blue hair ran down her body, some strands running over her shoulders.

"I'm sorry." He began. They were the only clear words he could muster in the moment.

Tatsumi saw at how confused the woman was but that did not stop her questions. "Why are you saying such words?"

"If you kill me now, I understand." Tatsumi continued to avoid eye contact with Esdeath.

Worried more than ever Esdeath placed both of her hands on the boy's shoulders, shaking him a little, "Tatsumi I can never hurt you! I love you too much!"

Esdeath was a woman that wasn't afraid to declare her love for Tatsumi and Tatsumi knew that well. She could have used many other words instead of love as it was such a heavy and meaningful word. She could of used 'cared' or 'liked' but no, she used on the full on word, _love._

And hurting her seemed more painful now that she had reminded him on how much she needed him in her life. He was her first and only love. She had never felt this sort of emotion before.

And now he was going to break them, he was going to break the foundations that made up her love and replace it with anger and distrust.

Since the ambush was happening as they spoke he decided it was enough. His friends were going to take him home any minute now. Maybe a solider will interrupt them and inform of them being under attack.

"Night Raid is planning to ambush you and the Jaegers tonight."

His voice was weak but it was enough for Esdeath to release her grip on the man, causing him to fall onto his knees due to the fear and nerves he had built up. His head locked on the carpet Tatsumi was waiting for an answer or maybe a sword into his body. Minutes flew by and Tatsumi finally looked up and noticed Esdeath was on her desk again but his time was facing him.

"How do you know about this?"

It felt like to Tatsumi he was talking right in front of a judge and was now only waiting to hear his judgment from her.

Taking in a breath he looked up at her and he muster all the courage he had left. "Because I'm a part of Night Raid."

Her face went pale as her irises shook. Esdeath covered her gasped mouth before looking away from the man she loved so much.

She was in love with the enemy.

Strange emotions started to build in her; it wasn't anger but something else. Something that wanted to make her eyes water. She continued to look at the night sky for a few seconds before walking to her wardrobe.

Still on his knees Tatsumi waited to her Esdeath say anything – anything at all.

Hearing the shuffles of clothes being removed Tatsumi made sure to keep his attention on the carpet instead of thinking that Esdeath was getting changed right in front of him.

"Why?" Her voice was cold and chilling to hear. "Why did you tell me _that?_ "

Knowing she wouldn't wait for too long for an answer Tatsumi spoke the first words and he thought of.

"Because I care for you," Tatsumi closed his eyes. "And you only deserve the best and I know I'm not one of them."

Esdeath stared at Tatsumi as he kept looking on the ground as she clipped on her black bra. She continued to let him speak as she continued to gather more of her uniform.

"Night Raid let me get captured by you so I could leak information to them. At first I was willing but the more I stayed here the more I felt guilty. Everyone here was so much friendlier than I thought and was genuinely good people, even you." Tatsumi looked up at Esdeath and noticed her confused reaction on her face.

"You…think I'm good?" She pondered. Her lost confused look turned to disappointment. "What a naïve child you are."

"But it's true! I believe in you Esdeath!" Tatsumi rose up to his feet. Determine to win his case against her. "…Don't you?"

The woman stared at Tatsumi as she slipped on her knee high black boots. "If nobody does, why should I?"

"Didn't you hear me? I believe in you Esdeath." Tatsumi spoke.

Irritated by his words Esdeath reached and grabbed Tatsumi by his shirt and dragged him closer to her. She was on the brink of tears. "Stop lying to me! You're the enemy. I could kill you right now but-"

With sadness overwhelming his own eyes, "I know, so could I."

Still being held closer to Esdeath by his shirt Esdeath stared at him coldly before lightly tossing him away from her. Tatsumi fell to the floor, his back facing the ice witch.

"Then kill me. Let's see who is better at that between you and me." She slipped her hat as she walked over to retrieve her sword.

His face still on the floor, Tatsumi lightly pushed himself off the ground, now sitting on his knees. "I won't."

With her blade now in her hands she placed the cold metal on his neck. His skin was now touching with the sharp blade.

"Repeat your reasons why." She hissed.

Closing his eyes Tatsumi put in all his courage in his last words. "Because… I can't bear to see you lonely again." He opened his eyes and noticed he was still alive and felt Esdeath's blade withdraw from his neck seconds later. He looked up at her and noticed his words touched her cold heart.

Fighting the water from breaking from her eyes she placed all her anger into her voice and pointed the sword at Tatsumi.

"So who will you fight for now Tatsumi now that I know the truth?"

Caught off guard Tatsumi stood up, Esdeath's blade following him as he stood up.

"I can't fight my friends not would you let me go so I guess…I'll stay in limbo and remain your captive a little longer."

With her blade still pointed at him, "If you ever leak any more information from this camp to yours or ever plan to escape I will find each and every member of Night Raid and kill them off personally. If you value your friends' lives, then stay by my side. I'll make you fall in love with me Tatsumi and when you do, and then I'll know which side you'll fight for."

Taking in her words seriously except for the part that he would ever fall in love with her, he nodded.

Dropping the sword to her side she walked past Tatsumi and reached for the door. He watched as the frost started to lightly coat the golden doorknobs. Esdeath held the doorknob as if she was trying to find words to talk to him. It took her longer than it usually would.

"I never expected you to say those things."

She glanced over her shoulder and their eyes locked. "Nobody has ever hurt me this way but at the same time, has treated me with such honestly and kindness." Pulling the door towards her, "Thank you,"

Speechless at first Tatsumi simply nodded as he watched Esdeath walk out on her. He stood in the middle of the room speechless as the first of many explosions could be heard in the distance. Sitting on the bed he closed his eyes and lay to one side. The explosions continued as he let the deafening blasts carry him off to sleep, hoping the next time he would wake up he could convince Esdeath to trust him once again.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for the delay. My family went overseas and I was having troubles enrolling into my studies so I couldn't focus on my stories. Now don't worry, none of them are on hiatus. It's just I'm slow when it comes to writing them. Hopefully I can manage to post more chapters often now that everything is sorted now.

Thank you for your patience,

~midnight


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4:**

Boom.

Crash.

It was another sleepless night. Guns being shot, the sound of metal swords clashing with one another and the screams of anguish filled the night sky. The door that kept him in the room was right there; unguarded and unlocked. He could run away and have this whole nightmare over and done with. But somehow and somewhere in his complicated heart, it told him to stay and that leaving Esdeath would hurt him more than he would ever thought it could.

It was like he was able to understand her just a little more. She was just a lonely woman and had been for most of her life. If he left her, he knew that this change that was happening to her would never come back. She'll give no second chances or explanations. They or he would be dead on the spot.

If he could make her leave the military and disband the Jaegers then maybe it would make it so much easier for him to leave and return to Night Raid, knowing that everyone he cared for can now live a long and prosperous life.

"I…I want…to save her."

His words suddenly muttered the words that came directly from his heart. Tatsumi didn't know why or when he felt this suddenly urge to save Esdeath. Because they were both lonely for so long was the reason he could relate to her and find a reason to stay with her a little longer. He found his in Mine but Esdeath? It felt like he was the only person that could fill that hole in her heart. Tatsumi could feel his heart burning and Tatsumi didn't know if it was because he had to live without Mine for a little longer or maybe leaving Esdeath was actually going to hurt him.

Before his beating heart could wash away the flames that surrounded it the double doors of the room flew wide open as a pile of grunts were tossed aside down the hallway. By the entrance was the little girl in pink with a sniper that stood much taller than her.

Silence greeted them both as Tatsumi was lost for words in what he should say. What could he say to her now? They had their chance to flee. He had the choice if he wanted this attack or not to happen if he just went with her. But he decided to stay. _He decided to stay with Esdeath._

"There you are…" Mine smiled as she ran into Tatsumi's arms immediately.

Tatsumi stood there in the center of the room with Mine in his arms, speechless. He knew he should say something but nothing was coming out.

"Alright, no excuses this time. You're coming home with me."

Before even letting Tatsumi answer back Mine reached for her boyfriend's hands and held them tight, dragging his whole body towards the door.

But his body soon pulled itself away from Mine's; Tatsumi's hand slipping out of her grasp. Tatsumi was shocked to see why his body pulled back. As if his body was speaking a whole another language. His mind was screaming that they should leave but his body, no, his _heart_ told him to stay.

" _No, no, no, no this isn't right. Why did I pull back? God damn it no!"_ Tatsumi's mind went into frenzy, debating the issue to stay or leave.

The female sniper looked at him all puzzled as she reached for Tatsumi's hand once again, but before she could even do so Tatsumi moved a few steps backwards.

Her hand dropped down back again slowly as she looked deep into Tatsumi's eyes.

"Are you starting to like it here more than us guys back home?" Her voice was weak as Mine tried hard to fight back the tears.

He couldn't answer. He didn't know if anything he would say _could_ change anything.

"…are…are you enjoying Esdeath more…over me?"

There was no use. Mine couldn't fight her tears no longer and shed them as she stood meters apart from her man.

"I…I." Finally, Tatsumi was able to find his voice again. "I…I want to save her."

"Save her from what?!" Mine pointed the Pumpkin at Tatsumi. "She is a hard cold blood killer Tatsumi! Not even _you_ could change that!"

"You don't understand…" Tatsumi muttered. "You don't…understand…at all."

"Please Tatsumi...let's go home. You've been here too long." Mine rushed over and held Tatsumi's hand tightly once again.

Tatsumi felt his body take a few steps forward due to Mine dragging him out of the room before his hand just suddenly snapped back, breaking from Mine's grip once again.

"You don't understand!" He suddenly snapped. Tears suddenly found their way to his eyes. "I've seen it. I've seen change it her. I'll change her back. I'll save her because Esdeath deserve to be happy!"

Mine couldn't believe the words that were coming out from Tatsumi's mouth.

"And you don't?!" Mine screamed back, finally having enough. "Tatsumi, think about yourself for once! Sometimes some things just won't work out no matter how good the intentions may be. Changing Esdeath at the price of your happiness? Is that what you want? You want to throw your happiness – _me_ \- for someone like Esdeath that you barely know?"

Throwing her weapon aside Mine clenched to Tatsumi's shirt. "Tatsumi wake up! You can't help someone that doesn't want to be helped! Do you see Esdeath wanting to stop killing? You think she _can_ live a life outside of war? Do you? Do you?!"

"YES!" Tatsumi blurted out as he pulled Mine off him. "I'll change her…and come home. I promise."

Mine was now just bawling her eyes out in front of the man she loved so much. "It will be too late by then…"

"No I swear I-"

But before Tatsumi could finish his rebuttal a woman with icy cold hair delivered a harsh and cold blow behind the neck of Mine, knocking her out. Esdeath's cold eyes soon turned to Tatsumi as she walked around the knocked out girl on the floor to see her man.

"Why didn't you run away?"

The young man gazed at the woman fainted on the floor as he then avoided Esdeath's gaze for a moment.

"I don't know."

Still frozen in confusion Tatsumi felt Esdeath's body pressed against him, holding him close.

"I heard everything. You think you can actually change me?"

"If you think you can make me fall in love with you with so much confidence, then I think changing you for the better can happen as well." Tatsumi stared down at Mine who was still knocked out cold on the floor. "But for now, could you ask someone to escort Mine away from here?"

Esdeath pulled back and kissed her man on the forehead lightly, "For staying by my side, I shall."

* * *

Soon the castle halls fell silent as the guards in the area told everyone living by that the area was safe again. Even the Jaegers helped pass the message by before returning back to sleep, some more willing than others. Tatsumi lied to one side as he scooted as close to the edge of the mattress as possible. Esdeath lied on the other half as her hair was spread across the pillow and blanket like a canvas.

Her mind was empty for once as she lied on her back and stared at Tatsumi who had his back facing her.

"I don't understand your logic Tatsumi. You had an opening. I even waited to catch you as you leave with that girl."

No words came from Tatsumi as he simply tossed the blanket more over his head.

"Tatsumi please…"

Esdeath crawled to Tatsumi's side and embraced him tightly as Tatsumi's head was just peeking out of the blanket.

"Does it hurt?"

Tatsumi still lay dormant. Esdeath soon heard shuffling and shaking and muffling soon followed. Leaning up to see what Tatsumi was up too she peeled the blanket that was covering Tatsumi's face and noticed tears had formed in his eyes and were rolling down his cheeks. Concern poured over her and she pushed Tatsumi onto his back as she wiped his tears away.

"I don't know…I don't know…" He muttered over and over again. "I use to hate you. I wanted to kill you but now I-I…I want to keep you safe…so why does it hurt?"

The older woman continued to wipe her man's tears away as Tatsumi turned to one side in the hopes it would hide his shame just a little.

"Why is being so honest hurting you so much?" Esdeath continued to speak. She couldn't understand the logic behind Tatsumi's emotions. She was never an expert in such things and felt horrible that she didn't know anything that could stop her man from crying.

"I wish I knew…" He muttered. "But for now I'll stay…I'll give you all I know…after that…do what you want with me."

Esdeath stared at Tatsumi and slowly turned Tatsumi's head to face her once again. Without warning she pressed her lips on him. Her kiss was passionate and strong and soon was sticking her tongue into his mouth. She had never felt such passion to kiss him and expected Tatsumi to pull away, but somehow he didn't. He just let her keep on kissing him. Even when she stopped to take a breath she looked down as saw Tatsumi was looking away before she leaned back down for another round.

When their lips met again Esdeath was surprised to see Tatsumi was putting in effort as well as he reached over and pulled her down closer to him to where her breasts were touching onto his chest. His grip on her was tight as she kissed him back, showing him she wasn't going to back down. She began to feel his warm hands start to glide underneath her singlet as she started to remove the button on his.

Why was he kissing her like this? Could it be? He had finally fallen for her at last?

Esdeath could feel her fingertips tracing down Tatsumi's well built figure as she felt his hands making their way lower and lower down her body. Soon she could feel Tatsumi's lips withdrawing from her as she could see he was trying to understand what on earth was happening to them both. They were going to the next step of a relationship they didn't even know they had.

Did they love each other? Did she take advantage of Tatsumi's emotional state? What was it that made everything between so uncertain?

Without a word Esdeath ran her hand down Tatsumi's cheeks. "Rest."

Without a single reply Tatsumi turned to one side and closed his eyes as she returned to her side of the bed.

The man that she loved was strong and confident, powerful and bold. The one she was with now was not that man and she knew Tatsumi felt the same.

He could still feel the tingling sensation of her lips on his, the way his fingertips would trace the edges of her hips and the sweet scent of her long blue laces of hair running wild across his face. The early morning rays peek through the curtains as Tatsumi lay on his stomach with his face buried into his pillow. Taking a glance at the woman beside him he couldn't help but stare at her beauty before looking away in guilt.

He loved Mine. He shouldn't have kissed Esdeath like that. It wasn't fair on Mine.

* * *

Rubbing his face into his pillow Tatsumi hoped that would get rid him away of any of his thoughts of last night but it didn't seem to work very well. Pulling himself out of the bed Tatsumi noticed letters had slipped under the door along with a few other notes. Not wanting to disturb Esdeath he reached for them and placed them on her desk.

As he did he noticed the one of the notes was actually a telegram and with the small amount of letters typed on it, Tatsumi discovered that he along with the Jaegers were going to be sent off to a small camp in the mountains as the castle was going to get repaired. Another reason was that was it could be used as a good time to train and when the return they can finally aim to destroy Night Raid. The telegraph went on that this was best for the Capital and didn't want a repeat of last night's attack to happen again.

Tatsumi cringed at the idea of leaving Night Raid for a couple of months, right after his confrontation with Mine.

Walking away the young solider dressed himself without getting in sight of Esdeath. The last thing he wanted was to have her peeking as he got dressed. When he finally was dressed in proper attire he noticed Esdeath was waking up and getting herself out of bed when their eyes locked.

"I'm…going out."

Stepping out of bed Esdeath buttoned up her loose singlet a little. "And how do I know you'll return?" Tatsumi noticed she had spoke in her cold tone of voice.

"If you think I've run away then come and kill me." Tatsumi spoke. "I'll be waiting."

"After what nearly happened last night, I don't know if I should trust you or not. You are an uneven scale Tatsumi. You cannot swing both ways with me."

Tatsumi knew to never take Esdeath's threats lightly as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "That kiss…look."

Soon Tatsumi felt Esdeath's presence near him as he let her pull his chin up so their eyes could meet.

"You are not the Tatsumi that I love and adore. The one that was with me was strong and independent and confident with everything he did. You are not him. I expect when you return you'll bring back that man I know."

"And if I return 'weak' as I am now?"

"Then I'll get a public execution ready on your return."

Tatsumi wondered if the words Mine spoke to him were true and that he could never get the killer out of Esdeath no matter how much he tried. Maybe the love she felt for him was nothing but an obsession and nothing more. Maybe the kiss he shared with her was an abuse of weakness and the idea of not being alone tempted him. The idea of rejecting Mine's offer to run and now sharing a kiss with a woman that wasn't her, conflicted his morals and his heart.

After all that, was still changing Esdeath worth it? Could he really throw Mine away for a mad woman such as Esdeath?

"Why are you talking like this to me now?"

"Because you _are_ better than this Tatsumi."

Esdeath walked off and started to make her way to the bathroom as Tatsumi stood there alone in the room. As soon he heard the door close behind him Tatsumi clenched his fists.

He felt his heart race with the idea of Esdeath by his side. The idea of holding her hand sent his mind ablaze. Reaching for the door Tatsumi noticed how hard he was holding the handle before walking himself out.

It was just a moment of weakness. He hurt Mine by staying with Esdeath. He could see by the way she snapped and looked at him when he refused her offer more than once. But the smile that Esdeath had when they went shopping or when he started to help her learn how to cook was painted in his mind and it was still clear to this day.

He wanted more of that. He didn't want to admit that and wouldn't. He didn't want to admit that Esdeath was right.

That he was indeed starting to fall for her.

* * *

"Tatsumi, my man!" The prankster ran up to Tatsumi and tossed his arm over his shoulder. Tatsumi soon noticed that he was accompanied by Leone.

It was discussed before the attack happened that if the rescue failed that they would meet up at the bar and wait up until a week until Tatsumi would show up. They were surprised to see he was able to escape from Esdeath the day after the incident.

Taking a seat with his two friends, the busty blond took a sip of her drink. "Sorry for not saving you there. We were fighting and left the saving part to Mine."

Tatsumi stayed quiet. _"She didn't tell them what really happened then?"_

Letting Leone go on, "we knew something was up if we were still fighting there for at least a good thirty minutes. When we were escaping we found Mine knocked out could by the entrance. She still hasn't woken up though."

Guilt filled into his veins but Tatsumi tried not to show that through his actions or facial reactions. He needed to stay calm.

"But everyone back home is working on one right now." Lubbock reassured. "We'll save you from that witch's grasp sooner than you know it!" He added on and patted Tatsumi on his back.

Trying not to show he was affected by Lubbock calling Esdeath a witch Tatsumi replied with a nervous smile and chuckle.

"Well there might be a problem about that." Tatsumi proceed to sigh. "Because of the attack the Minster is sending Jaegers to the mountains to train and wait as they do the repairs to the castle. Unfortunately I'm dragged along as well."

"What?!" Leone slammed her hands onto the table, causing it to shake slightly. "The hell?!"

Putting up his hands in surrender, "Hey, I'm not making this up!"

"If that's the case then take this."

Looking into the palm of Lubbock's hand he noticed a small mechanical device. Picking it up Tatsumi observed it and noticed how complicated it looked.

"I made it just in case you were taken with Esdeath on her long trips outside the capital. You don't have to press anything. Just have it with you at all times if possible. If you can't have it with you at all times just hide it well."

Leone slumped back into her chair, looking defeated. "I guess we have to let the boss know about this and readjust the plan now."

"Well then." Lubbock sighed as he placed his hands into his pockets. "We'll let you go. I'm sure _your girl_ is waiting for you." He teased.

A bright red blush crept across his cheeks at the young man avoided looking at his face. Lubbock laughed at his reaction as Leone looked at Tatsumi with a worried stare. Her lips began to move before feeling Lubbock's hand on her shoulder, signaling for both of them to leave.

As she let Lubbock walk on out ahead, Leone reached her hand and placed it on top of Tatsumi's, getting his attention as he looked up at her.

"Take care. I hope you'll still be the same Tatsumi we all know when you return."

She patted his hand lightly and smiled at her old friend before walking off to catch up with her other friend that waited for her by the entrance of the bar. As Tatsumi watched them leave he sighed and slumped down into his chair.

" _Why didn't I say the truth, why?!"_ Tatsumi wanted to hide the shame behind his hands but decided not to.

Taking a few minutes to compose himself Tatsumi soon found it in him to return back to Esdeath. To how he'll handle confrontations with her from now on was something only the Gods above could know.

* * *

A number of notes were scattered across her desk as Esdeath tied her long icy blue hair into a loose ponytail. Her eyes never left the paper even when she heard the door to her room open up. Her concentration didn't break as she dipped the tip of her feather pen into the ink and began to write back her response on the paper.

The way she wrote was smooth and elegant as each time the ink touched the paper. No mistakes could be even found, and she wrote without even stopping to pause and think her words through. The moment she ever did stop was when her letter was finished as she moved onto the next one.

Even when her mind would wonder to her kiss with Tatsumi last night she would press onwards. But thinking about such a moment would cause her to pause and stop for a moment each and every time she finished a letter.

She loved the sensation and lingered for more of his smooth touch. She craved for his fingertips to carelessly trace the outlines of her body and how wild their kisses were. But those kisses and passionate moments were coming from a broken man. And she didn't love that broken man.

She swore to herself that she wouldn't kiss him again until that broken man was gone from her sights.

Turning around in her chair he could see Tatsumi was looking at the bag on the bed, confused why it was there.

"I did the favor of packing your things for you."

Tatsumi stared on her with a cringing look on his face. "So what, you're my wife now?" He muttered softly. Tatsumi knew that if he ever proposed to Esdeath would say yes before he could finish. The aspect or marriage with Esdeath haunted over him, sending shivers down his spine.

"Well to be honest I wasn't expecting you to return. I was just actually signing documents for your public execution. You're lucky I was only half way done with it."

Tatsumi felt like the soul of his body just left him. She _was_ serious about that part after all.

Soon only the scratches of the pen against the paper was the only thing filled in the room as Tatsumi went over his things, making sure there wasn't anything that had been missed. He was surprised to see that hardly anything was amiss and in fact there were other essentials in there that he didn't even think he needed for the trip.

Glancing over at Esdeath he noticed how committed she was in her work and replying to all the letters and war proposals that were on her desks. He watched at how and noticed she would take a break from writing was when she was completely done with one letter.

Sitting down on the bed the young knight sighed as he lay onto his back, staring at the ceiling above him.

He chose this. He chose Esdeath over Mine. He chose to save her rather than living a peaceful with Mine.

" _If I can change her, then I can leave her a little easier. I can go home to Mine knowing there won't be any more fighting."_ Rolling onto his side, Tatsumi smiled confidently. _"Yeah, that's what I do. That kiss with Esdeath was just a moment of weakness. I'll get by, I know."_

"We are leaving in a couple of hours. I suggest you get some rest as the trip will be long."

Sitting up Tatsumi stared at Esdeath. He noticed she wasn't giving him a single look back at she kept on working on writing on her letters.

"What about you?"

Still refusing to look back at Tatsumi, "I have a number of letters to send to a couple of generals and higher ups informing them the entire current situation we are all in."

Tatsumi looked away for a moment, slightly dishearten. _"She isn't as warm as before. Did we both go backwards?"_

Soon the sound of the pen being dropped on the table was heard in the room as the leader of the Jaegers turned to focus on Tatsumi, to only notice he was deep in thought. She brushed her long hair over one shoulder, "Don't worry about me. I'm fine. I'm use to long hours without any sleep."

Her comforting smile brought back his attention to her as his cheeks fluster red at the sight. He wrapped his arms around his knees and tried to hide his flustered face behind them, hoping Esdeath wouldn't notice.

Esdeath soon turned back to her work and the sound of the pen scratching against the paper was heard in the whole room, as Tatsumi tried to get in control of his flustering feelings.

But soon the sound stopped and this caught the man's attention once again.

With the felt tip pen still in her hands, "Thanks Tatsumi,"

The man was genuinely confused, "For what?"

"For believing in me. I believed nobody could do that for me, a woman that has her hands always covered in the blood of her foes."

Finally relaxing, Tatsumi sat on the bed upright, "Well Wave and the others wouldn't follow you or be so loyal to you if they didn't believe in you."

"Yet you do and you're from the camp that tries to kill me and everyone in Jaegers." Esdeath quickly replied back. "How does that work exactly?"

Tatsumi paused for a moment before giving off his answer, "Because I'm giving you a chance to show me that you aren't as bad as I thought you to be. In fact, you did, back when we were stuck on the island together. That's when I started to think that maybe if things were different we could have had a much more different relationship." Tatsumi paused before adding on, "So I hope you can give yourself that chance too."

Esdeath felt something light placed on her shoulders before discovering it was no other but Tatsumi's coat. She held the tips of the coat with her hands as she felt her face light up.

"I mean you gave me a chance to see if I would come back, you should do that too."

Esdeath slowly turned around in her seat and was greeted with a nervous smile from Tatsumi. It wasn't exactly the same one she fell for back in the duel months before, but it would do just fine for now.

"Sometimes I fail to understand how you can be so strong with such a kind heart."

The man sighed, "Maybe someday you'll understand."

Tatsumi noticed Esdeath quickly turned back to face her notes as she reached for her pen and returned back to writing. Getting the idea that she wanted to catch up on her work the young man decided to take some rest.

Minutes passed before Esdeath slowly returned the pen down back onto the table before feeling a strange overwhelming feeling within her. Her eyes kept on blinking before water could be seen building up in them. Soon they fell onto the table, some landing on the pieces of paper she was writing in. Muffles and soft whimpers could be heard coming from her as she unstintingly covered her face with her hands as she cried.

She kept on going and going for a decent minute or two. Soon they had reached a point where Esdeath lost count at how long she had been crying.

She couldn't understand why she was showing such an emotion. She believed it was an emotion that was weak and needed to die within her. But these tears weren't created from sadness or failure. It was as if, these were all the tears she had held back for many years now being released at once.

It was _his_ words – Tatsumi's words of warmth and comfort – that triggered them. Maybe it could be those words at how he believed in her despite of the many times she would kill him. She was even signing the papers for his execution just this morning!

Even it was just in small pieces, her small broken man was coming back together once again.

* * *

 **A/N:** Gees, favourited over 100 people and I treat them like updates every 6 months. Gees, I really have to change that. Anyway enjoy this chapter. I hope it was worth teh wait somewhat.

 **~midnight**


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5:**

"Alright, all the luggage is in the carriage maim."

Tatsumi could hear one of the many butlers inform Esdeath and the others that everything was set and packed for their long trip to the mountains. As the morning sun shine down onto the capital Tatsumi couldn't help but take in the sight for one more time. The city was still busy with life even with the ambush that happened a few nights ago. He was glad that nobody died on the night his friends tried to save him. As much he wanted to reunite with Mine he wanted to save Esdeath and everyone in Jaegers. They weren't bad people, they were just misguided and seeing that Esdeath could live a life without the war, without all the death a small sense of hope came over him.

Plus, he didn't know how he could face Mine so soon after rejecting to escape with her twice and making out with Esdeath the night before. Tatsumi felt his face heat up after thinking about it again.

His eyes soon glanced over to the rooftops after noticing strange shadows casting down on them. He felt his whole body freeze at the site of seeing his whole team watching him leave. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to compose himself to not cause a scene. Opening them once more he saw they were still there with full confidence that they wouldn't be caught. But as he turned to face Esdeath he noticed she noticed them as well and had her fingertips dwindling on the handle of her sword as if she was fighting off the temptation to fight.

"Ah, Esdeath l-look at the time. We better head off!" Tatsumi nervously laughed as he placed his hand on top of Esdeath in the hopes she wouldn't pull her sword out for a fight.

Tatsumi glanced back and noticed Mine was the only one to give off a reaction as her face went red with jealously. He expected nothing less from her as he turned to face Esdeath once more in the hopes he agreed with him. As soon his face turned to hers he felt her face only centimeters from his. Before he could even push himself away he felt Esdeath's warm sweet lips onto his as she kissed him passionately before pulling away seconds later. She had a teasing grin on her face as she gazed off a teasing shot back at Mine before walking away, leaving Tatsumi all puzzled and confused.

He covered his lips and blushing cheeks with his hands as he could see Mine was ready to shoot down the ice witch with her Pumpkin but was being held back by Akame and Lubbock as Leone was trying hard not to burst into laughter.

With a nervous wave Tatsumi muttered a soft 'sorry' before catching up with Esdeath and the other Jaegers.

As soon Tatsumi entered into the same carriage with Esdeath alongside Wave and Kurome Mine's tantrum finally stopped. With her Pumpkin to one side the woman fell down to her knees and clenched her fists. She felt like she just lost her heart to a woman that didn't even have one. 

* * *

Silence greeted him as he watched the view of the capital vanish from his sight as the view of the country road filled in his sights. The endless grassy plains, the green trees and seeing a passerby or two walking down on the dirt road.

"Captain…your awfully quiet today." Wave's voice was the first thing that was heard since their trip began.

"I see you've noticed." Esdeath spoke as she looked back at one of her men. "I'm guessing you saw them too?"

"It was hard to miss. To see they didn't attack us suggests a few things."

Tatsumi watched on silently as he looked on ahead and saw the other carriage that held the other members of Jaegers was right ahead them. He then turned to face and looked at the never ending scene by his window. It didn't take long before the conversation in the background stopped as he looked at the three people sitting in the same carriage, all giving him a strange look.

"Right Tatsumi?"

The young man was caught off guard and had no idea where the conversation was heading and simply remained quiet.

"Wait, where are we heading with all of this?"

The crunch of Kurome's biscuits filled in the atmosphere with her blank stare as he continued to eat, not that phased with where the conversation was heading to.

Tatsumi observed the way Esdeath was looking at him. It was a stare of a leader, enough to make anyone quiver in fear. Her posture was showing off a leader and the atmosphere she was giving off was tense. There was no escaping this without getting some sort of backlash.

"Tatsumi?" Wave's voice brought Tatsumi to look away from Esdeath for a brief moment. "Where is she heading with all of this?"

With Kurome silent as ever she stared at him while eating her biscuits. Giving off a dead pan look as she ate and stared at him.

"Well I…" Tatsumi strangely looked back at Esdeath for some sort of support. She replied with a cold intense stare before giving off a small nod. It gave him a strange sensation of relief knowing that she had his back, somewhat.

"There were people on the roof. They were from Night Raid and I…I use to part of that group."

Silence came over them as Tatsumi looked away for a moment, expecting to be kicked off the carriage or yelled at. When not a single word came from Wave or Kurome, Tatsumi was hoping for a response. Anything would have done the job.

"...I'm surprised you're not dead yet." Kurome spoke casually as she took another bite into her biscuits.

Tatsumi just gave off a nervous chuckle as he waited to hear anything from Wave.

"Trust me when I say that when Tatsumi confessed this news to me I was already writing the execution papers but after seeing Tatsumi fight I know he would be a great loss if he was ever to die by my hands." Esdeath crossed her arms and pondered for a moment. "Also since he is with me at all times and that if he decides to kill me I will know and I will not hesitate to kill him myself if need be."

She tossed over another glare at him at Tatsumi and he knew she wasn't joking. He knew she would kill him after the many times they crossed paths and the fact she was writing his execution papers earlier he knew that any mistake he did was going to cost his life.

"So then…what convinced you to leave them for us?" Wave didn't seem angry but rather unconvinced that he wasn't 'part' of Night Raid no more.

He looked around for a decent answer – one good enough to convince him and the others. He looked past the windows and saw how quiet the country side was compared to the capital. He needed to come up with a good enough lie that wasn't going to raise any more questions; at least for a while.

"I originally came to the capital to earn enough money so my village can rest and eat with ease. We aren't big and we could get overthrown any minute. I heard that if I came to the capital I could earn enough easy but…my first nights here weren't that great." The images of his other two friends that sadly lost their lives haunted him for a moment. "I was with my other friends and we all grew up together. We got separate and when I found them again…they were sadly already gone."

He didn't know if anyone was going to believe him at this rate but he needed to keep going. It wasn't like he was making of these up.

"After finding them dead I ran into Night Raid and they convinced me they were working for the good…but I know now that isn't the case." Tatsumi's voice dropped towards the end of his sentence. Lying about his friends like they were in the wrong was hard to swallow but he needed to keep this act up. For himself, for Mine and for Esdeath.

Tatsumi noticed Wave's expression wasn't so harsh now as sorrow could be seen from his face. His hands were clenched together and even Kurome's expression went sore after hearing his story.

"Well looks like we all have our own stories here after all." Esdeath's voice was the first to be heard. "I'm glad you can be so open to us despite the fact any of us could kill you right now." Tatsumi noticed how Esdeath wasn't looking at him. "To share such a story means that you indeed plan to stay with us for the long run and for that, I am glad." Esdeath finally turned to face him. Tatsumi felt his face heat up the moment her eyes locked with his. "I am glad to have another member with your skill to join Jaegers."

"Wow, you were just accepted just like that…it took us weeks to get in." Wave muttered before giving off a sigh of relief. "Well then, if the captain trusted you then there is no reason for my doubts."

And with that Wave offered his hand to him with a warm smile across his face. That sudden doubt was washed away the minute he explained himself with the help of Esdeath, covering him somewhat. As Tatsumi reached his hand over to Wave for a handshake he knew that from this moment onwards he had to play, act and talk like a Jaeger if he wanted to get them all out alive.

He held Wave's hand with a heavy heart. "Thank you."

As he looked at Kurome for some sort of approval Tatsumi noticed she just gave a shrug and continued to eat before looking at the leader of the Jaegers herself. Her tense mean leader look was gone for just a moment as she smiled warmly at him. A smile that made his heart run wild.

If the only thing he regretted now was at how beautiful Esdeath could be and how crazy he felt whenever he saw it. 

* * *

The chilly wind blew through his windows as Tatsumi checked to see how that the mountains were in range now as light patches of snow could be seen as the carriage continued on down the dirt road. Sitting across from him were no other but Wave and Kurome who were now fast asleep as Wave leaned on Kurome's shoulder for support. Beside him was Esdeath that seemed really interested in the book she was reading.

"Esdeath?"

Tatsumi's voice caught the woman's attention. Her book was placed lightly on her lap. "Yes Tatsumi?"

"Why didn't you tell them the whole truth?"

The woman sighed and placed a bookmark on her current page. "Well unless you plan to get murdered by my men I could let them know everything right here, right now."

"Ahh it's not that!" Tatsumi nervously smiled as he waved his hands in the air in panic. "It's just I thought you weren't that fond of liars and people like me."

Closing her book with one hand Esdeath turned in her seat and was now completely facing the man she loved so dearly.

"You've proven me your trust time and time again. When we were ambushed a few nights earlier you chose to stay by my side than returning back to your comrades." Tatsumi noticed how tightly Esdeath was holding onto her book. "And you make me feel things that I thought I've never feel again."

"And that is?" Tatsumi leaned forward, eagerly showing how interested to where their conversation was heading.

The woman reached her hand out and placed it on Tatsumi's left cheek. Her cold skin nipped his cheeks but Tatsumi was just in awe as he stared at her beauty.

"Human."

Her thumbs rubbed against his cheeks as Esdeath now had both of her hands on his cheeks. He saw her face leaning towards his again, making Tatsumi's body freeze in fear that she might kiss him right in front of Wave and Kurome. Even if they were asleep it still felt embarrassing for anyone to show such affection with other people around besides themselves.

"To have trust and faith in a leader is one thing, but to have trust and faith in them as a person is another." The young man felt Esdeath's cold lips kiss his forehead lightly. "And only you Tatsumi has ever done that to me." She placed her forehead against his. "So I'm going to prove to you that you've put your trust in the right person."

Tatsumi felt his heart jump at the beat of hearing such words from her. It was as if his dream of saving her and the Jaegers were a little step closer and didn't seem like a farfetched dream no more. He knew he needed to do more work and this was far from over. After leaving Night Raid for Jagers only a few hours ago he really needed to hear words of some sort of comfort. It was just he never thought it would be coming from Esdeath of all people.

After staying awake for nearly the whole trip Tatsumi couldn't help but feel his eyes starting to droop and sleep on him. Also the nice cold wind blowing from the mountains didn't help the scene afterwards. As soon as his eyes closed on him he once again felt Esdeath's cold fingers running through his hair as she pulled him closer to her.

"You can rest on me if you want." She spoke as her face went red and that creepy fangirl type of smile crossed her lips. 

He expected nothing less from her and just lazily nodded as he leaned on her shoulder to sleep on. Esdeath watched as the man she loved so much slowly fell asleep comfortably by her side. She couldn't contain her happiness as this was the first time he actually would sleep beside her without any of the pillows that blocked them from each other every night.

With Tatsumi sleeping peacefully by her side for the first time, Esdeath reached for her book again and began to read once more. The scenery and the cold air blowing into the carriage gave everyone a sense of peace that they all needed during this ear of war. 

* * *

The first thing Tatsumi could remember when he woke up was how cold it suddenly had become. He was use to the warm sun shining down on him as he fell asleep on Esdeath's shoulder. The next thing he knew it he had a coat placed over him as he slowly woke up to Wave and Kurome trying not to make a cheeky glare at him.

With a flustered face on him Tatsumi had hoped that the snowy environment would help his heated face go away but it didn't seem to have any effect. Tatsumi started at the place they would stay and train until repairs would be done at their headquarters. Also it would help Night Raid to calm down and not be provoked to attack any more. Their new home was a cabin with its walls mainly made from logs. There were five all together all forming a semi- circle with a fire place in the middle. A few meters away was a river and even if wasn't frozen ice dipping into it would be a horrible idea.

Tatsumi walked around the campsite as Esdeath talked to her other fellow Jaegers and tell them the news about him being a part of Night Raid. But an hour had passed and nobody was making a move. His mind began to wonder if they were actually planning ways to kill him but before he could come to a conclusion the doors suddenly open wide.

Everyone in Jaegers was staring him down.

"They won't let you in unless you spare with me." Esdeath spoke, straight to the point as always.

It took a few seconds before they all saw a reaction on Tatsumi's face. "W-What?!"

"If you lose we get to kill you." Seryu spoke with an uncomfortably smile creeping across her face.

Having no choice, "Well we got to all die somehow." Tatsumi took a few steps back as his body into a fighting position. "I don't think you're going to give me time to get ready."

Giving her hat to Run to hold Esdeath smiled as she walked down the small flight of stairs that led to one of the cabins before the sound of the snow crunching underneath her boots were the words they both exchanged. They silently stared at each other – one carried the thirst of the kill while another questioned everything he had done to this point.

"I guess that's a no." Tatsumi chuckled nervously.

He didn't want to stop believing that the woman he witnessed up to this point was a simple act. Not now, not now when he carried some sort of care for her.

 _"And for that I won't lose!"_

Tatsumi moved his feet back a little more before both left their standing stations and crossed their paths. Tatsumi noticed for a brief second how much Esdeath was enjoying their little duel with the usual blood thirsty grin on her face. His eyes quickly shifted to the right when he felt the force of one of Esdeath's punches heading his way. The young man quickly dropped to his feet before racing off again before Esdeath could pull another of her tricks on him.

He turned his body around to land a punch but Esdeath easily caught it as her lips formed a grin as she held his fist tight and lifted the man overhead and behind her, watching Tatsumi fly overhead. Tatsumi felt powerless as he felt his body crash into the snow. But not even a second did Esdeath give to him as she rushed her way forward to him and he quickly slipped back as Esdeath punched the ground beneath her, sending snow all around them both.

As the snow started to make its way back down Tatsumi took the chance of using the snow for himself and turned in the spot to gain momentum for a powerful kick to her ribs. Sending the woman a few steps back. He could hear the awe coming from everyone else in Jaegers as they watched on. But a simple kick wasn't enough to even slow down Esdeath as she rushed on forward again and Tatsumi replied by jumping backwards.

Esdeath leaped on forward, closing their gap and with one swift movement her right leg connected with Tatsumi's ribs, sending him straight past the cabin and crashing and rolling into the snow. Tatsumi held his ribs acknowledging how her kicks had the same force as her punches. His ears picked up the sound of her long black boots crunching the snow underneath them as he looked up as once again was caught by that menacing glare she had.

"Are you ready to die?" She threatened.

Standing up to his knees, his hands still placed on his injured rib. "No." Tatsumi replied bitterly. "Not now that I-" He stopped himself as he quickly moved his body down and with one low kick was able to trip Esdeath as she fell down to the snow herself. Snow landed everywhere as Tatsumi looked down on her before offering his hand to her.

"Not now when you've gotten me to care about you."

Even Tatsumi himself couldn't believe the words he was speaking. But he had no idea if he was really going to die here and now, so he might as well let it all out.

Silence came over them as Esdeath slowly reached her hand out to Tatsumi and held his hand tight before pulling the man down into the snow with her. Her confused face was soon replaced with determination.

"Well we can't have that feeling running on the battlefield." She teased. "We have to duel more often if that is the case."

Tatsumi sighed. If he was going to pull the part as a Jaeger, he might as well pull it off right.

"Then let's go another round then."

As he helped Esdeath to her feet Tatsumi took a look to everyone in Jaeger. He was surprised to see the tension disappeared somewhat. Soon a slow applause was heard between them.

"It's not every day a rookie can hit the boss like that." Run spoke, it was clear he was impressed by Tatsumi's hand to hand combat.

"…guess we can't kill him off now." Seryu sighed. "But if the captain trusts you I really don't have a say in this."

Wave smiled, glad that he didn't have to watch a good friend of his die off. Still the idea of him being part of Night Raid haunted over him and the others. He had faith in his leader that she knew what she was doing.

"Hey, when your done you have to go through me too!" He teased.

Tatsumi stared at Wave in a disheartened manner. "You got to be kidding me." Soon he felt something cold crash into the back of his head. Turning it around Tatsumi was surprised to see it was no other but Esdeath herself.

With a teasing smile, "We aren't done yet." 

* * *

The fire cracked in front of him as the blanket over his shoulders were wrapped tightly on him. His eyes lazily staring as the flames dance in front of him. After the little training session, he had with Esdeath Tatsumi couldn't even feel some parts of his bodies. He felt like a beanbag that have been punched so many times that anything he would do would make his body sore. Tatsumi let the warmth of the fire place relax himself down as he laid to one side and closed his eyes for a brief moment.

"Well, I see your still up."

Opening his eyes, he noticed it was Bols, a man he rarely ever spoke too. They hardly had anything in common to start a basic conversation at times.

"Well, it's hard to sleep when you have bruises all over your body." Tatsumi chuckled nervously.

Still lying down Tatsumi watched as Bols took a seat beside him. With his mask on it was hard to tell what he was thinking.

"It's not often the captain goes easy on someone that she fights."

Tatsumi stood up in shock, his blanket fell off his shoulders as he did. "What?!" The sudden jolt made his bruises ache a little as he placed his hand on his sore ribs. "How could you tell?"

Bols laughed a little at Tatsumi's naive words. "After you watch the Captain fight after a while you can just tell when she is going all in or going easy on her foes." Bols looked at Tatsumi as he slowly laid back down on his back. His shoulders felt too sore to reach over for the blanket that he had on him earlier. "You were going easy on her too right?"

Covering his eye with the back of his hand, "…yeah."

Bols smiled as he looked at the teen and could see his hands shaking.

"You can't hide it forever." Bols spoke. He noticed Tatsumi still didn't reply to him and just laid there, his hand still covering the expression in his eyes.

"But I want too."

The adult laughed once again, "Liking someone doesn't work that way."

Removing his hand away from his face Tatsumi looked up at Bols. Due to his mask he had no idea what kind of reaction he was making. But something in him it was a kind expression, something like a dad would show to his son.

"But…it's Esdeath…" Tatsumi muttered.

Bols paused for a moment. "…are you afraid to fall for the boss or you afraid you'll fall even further?"

The old man's words caught him off guard as Tatsumi was blank and out of words for a moment. Tatsumi pulled himself to sit up as he reached for the blanket that fell off him earlier. "…before I joined you guys I left someone behind…someone important. I'm afraid that what I feel for Esdeath is just feelings of longing for her." Tatsumi held onto the blanket tightly, as if he was pouring all his guilt into in. "I don't want to treat Esdeath like that. I really like her. I want to help her. Protect her…and… oh I don't know…" Tatsumi buried his face into the blanket. "I'm making myself sound like a fool."

Bols smiled at the teen who was conflicted with his feelings. It reminded him of the fun and joy of falling for someone. "Looks like you're in love alright." The man teased. "Just look at the way your face heats up and how much you're talking about our leader. You reminded of myself at times when I first fell for my wife."

Tatsumi felt like steam escaped by his ears as his face continued to heat up "W-What? N-No…I just care for her because s-she a great leader and a-all."

"The boss told us that when your friend in Night Raid tried to take you away you stayed with her even when you had the chance to escape. I think that says everything."

The young teen released his tense grip on the blanket and sighed. Was it really true? Had Esdeath really made him fall in love with her like she said before? What did the blood thirsty woman have over Mine? What was it that made his heart beat for her and not Mine that was now waiting for nothing?

Was it her voice and the way she would calmly say his name before they went to bed? Was it the way her cold sweet fingertips ran through his hair to gently wake him up nearly every morning? Was it how strong she projected herself as a leader to her men and to the politicians? Was it the way she fought and how strong and bold she portrayed to her foes that made him admire her strength? Was it her beauty and how beautiful she would look whenever she was quietly staring at the full moons at night?

"I see." Tatsumi softly spoke. He glanced up at the masked man. "…thanks Bols."

"It's fine. I knew from the moment you came to us you were no threat. I'm looking forward to fighting with you on the battle field."

All the young man could muster at the moment was a soft smirk as he offered his hand to the man for a handshake.

This was his home now and he was going to find a way to make Night Raid and Jaegers fight side by side.

But that idea was another battle he wasn't ready to fight in. He still need to fight his own emotions for a certain woman first.

"I'm looking forward to it." 

* * *

Even with his body aching in pain it couldn't even be compared to how his heart and soul felt. He was in love with a mad woman. A woman that was thirsty for the taste of blood. But also had a strange space in her heart for compassion for the people that fought for her and for him. Also the way she would care for him and how worried she could be every time he would be lost or sick. Was it because of her obsessive nature over him or was she really just a nice person underneath her cold exterior?

Now in bed he noticed the barrier of pillows were separating him and Esdeath from touching. They were also the reason that he wasn't being turned into Esdeath's body pillow every night.

He placed on hand on the wall of pillows and slightly tried to reach over to Esdeath. She was peacefully sleeping on her side, her back facing him. Tatsumi slowly pulled the pillows away and threw overhead or sometimes off the bed completely. The mess he was making woke up Esdeath slightly, but not enough for her to turn around and talk to him.

Closing her eyes again to resume her sleep Esdeath smiled at the fact there was nothing blocking them from each other no more. But when she felt someone against her back her eyes opened wide as their nervous and trembling arms wrapped themselves around her waist. Their face buried into her back.

"I-I…I…" Their voice was weak and stuttering all over the place.

She felt their grip on her was tighter than before.

"I'm….in love with you."

Esdeath felt her heart skip a beat after hearing the words she had only dreamt until this point. For once in her life she didn't know how to attack Tatsumi's sudden confession to her. She didn't mind if Tatsumi would never fall for her as long she was able to love him instead with him by her side. She knew there was someone waiting for him due to all the reports that she had gathered even before he was kidnapped into her lair.

"I want to stay by your side."

Why would he want to stay by the side of a crazy woman that everyone feared? Why would he want to waste his time with her?

"Even I don't know why but there is something that you just have that I can't let go."

Still with silence Esdeath laid still as she was trying to think up a plan to what to do next. But nothing was coming up and when something did it never end up working.

"At first I didn't want to admit it because I feared you. But the longer I stayed the more I noticed that you weren't that bad. Or maybe I was using you because I was missing someone else back at Night Raid…but I was wrong."

Tatsumi felt tears were building up in his eyes. He didn't exactly know the reasons why but he kept on talking.

"I learned to understand you and reason with you. You gave me chances when I know I didn't deserve them. You stood by my side when I needed you."

Little did Tatsumi knew but he wasn't the only one shedding tears that night.

"Now I can't seem to manage a day without you. It's so strange." Tatsumi chuckled lightly. "I was so scared of you the first day we met now I'm the only holding you."

Tatsumi pulled his face back and released his embrace on Esdeath, ready to go to sleep before feeling the woman's hands holding onto his suddenly. Tatsumi felt his face going red after noticing that he had confessed to Esdeath when he thought she was already asleep.

"…thank you." Her voice was weak. "I never knew I had such a side to me. Not even my father saw such a kind side to me." Esdeath turned to face Tatsumi while still resting in his arms. "How strange it is that all it took to pierce my cold heart was a strange man such as yourself." She smiled as she dried Tatsumi's tears away. "and it isn't like me to fall for weak men such as yourself." She teased.

"I-I can be strong when I need to be." Tatsumi stuttered as he tried to accept that he just confessed his feelings for the enemy. "I'll be strong for the two of us." He declared.

Rubbing away the last of his tears. "There is no need. I can be the strong one for the both of us. But if it makes you feel better, we can both be strong and look out for each other. Is that what you prefer?"

Tatsumi chuckled lightly, "That can work too."

"But I'm worried that your using me. Like a rebound. That girl that tried to steal you from me. She was important to you? Correct?"

Knowing there was no way going back from this, "It's true that girl you talk about was important to me. But in no way am I using you. I really like you Esdeath and I'll prove that to you!"

Esdeath smiled at how nervous Tatsumi was getting. She enjoyed seeing her man act like this because of her. She was happy if he never returned her feelings but that wasn't the case no more. He was willing to be hers.

She scooted closer into his arms and leaned forward to whisper into his left ear, "And how are you going to prove to me that I'm your only one?"

Esdeath could feel Tatsumi's body shake at her ideas. With a teasing grin she slid her cold hands up the back of Tatsumi's shirt.

There was no response from the tense man as Esdeath moved her head back for a moment to observed Tatsumi's expression on this face. He was nervous and confused that it only made Esdeath fall for him more. She watched as he scooted his head closer to hers and stared into her eyes for a moment. Swallowing his pride away he moved his face closer to hers until their lips locked. Esdeath laid in shock as she let Tatsumi take the reins for once and let him drown her with his kisses.

His sweet kisses started with her lips as he slowly made his way down her neck. Seeing where they were both going with this Esdeath rolled onto his back but Tatsumi didn't stop. His kisses kept on going down until he reached her collarbone, sending sweet shivers up Esdeath's spine.

Tatsumi lifted his head away and looked up at Esdeath. Even with his bold move earlier he was still shaking and nervous.

"Like that." Tatsumi looked away for a moment.

Esdeath laughed as she pulled Tatsumi's face until hers again and it was her turn to give him a round a passionate and sweet kisses. Their tongues crashing into one another. It was Esdeath that pulled away, leaving the boy with a strange desire for more.

"I'm convinced." She smiled. "But your bruises are going to get in the way." She lightly placed her hand on his ribs where she kicked him earlier.

Tatsumi hissed in pain as soon the woman touched his bruise. "Ah, yeah." Tatsumi rolled onto his back.

Rolling to her side Esdeath scooted closer to her man. "You weren't getting excited there were you?" She teased as she wrapped her arms around her man.

Tatsumi tried to hide his flustered face with his pillow. "G-Goodnight Esdeath."

Laughter followed as Esdeath rested her face on his shoulder. "You don't mind this now right?"

With his pillow on his face, Esdeath caught a glimpse of his smile before closing her eyes.

"I wouldn't of have it any other way."


End file.
